Sena's ABC's
by If you can catch me
Summary: Different drabbles about Sena being paired with someone going through the alphabet, titles change to be either names or words. Some crack pairings and it's all yaoi or M/M, now rated M!  Also, I don't own any of these characters.
1. A is for Akaba

**Alright! This is pretty much Sena and random pairings. Some couples may be repeated, but the titles will not be names all the time, sometimes just a word or two. This is a story made up of a whole bunch of drabbles, some chapters will be shorter than others though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, but remember. This is all M/M or all yaoi.**

_A is for Akaba_

If there was one thing that Kobayakawa Sena loved most about Hayato Akaba, it would be his eyes. His breathtaking red eyes – he found it weird how everyone feared his glance or how Akaba wore sunglasses all the time hiding his beautiful crimson orbs. Akaba also always gets whatever he wants from Sena by only staring at him, the shorter teenager thinks the Bando ace knows how much his eyes have an effect on him and uses it to the fullest capacity. But at other times Akaba uses his wonderful pupils to ward off people when they get a little too close to what fully belongs to him; Sena. Which happened, a lot. The taller football player was so used to glaring at boys and girls that whenever a person of either sex was only three feet from Sena they would receive a bone chilling look through his glasses. Even if it is one of Sena's friends from school, Akaba would make sure that later the speedy running back would be just begging and pleading for release by the time he was finished with him.

But it was moments when Hayato would take off his glasses, take out his guitar and just sing to him, did Sena truly see how much emotion his red eyes gave away. Or after a long love making session it seemed Akaba's eyes would glow brighter signifying his ever growing love for the younger boy. Also the times when Sena would have a stressful day at school and practice that Akaba would just look at him sending calming and soothing waves to get him to relax and enjoy each other's company. Anyone who knew either of the teens understood how much they cared about one another and go to great lengths to make sure their counterpart is happy.

Sena can be rendered speechless at times when Akaba gives him a heated and lustful stare that practically instantaneously gives him an erection. If he ever does it in public, the brunette blushes in embarrassment and has to stand there awkwardly trying to hide his arousal and makes a note to get pay back when they are alone. But sometimes his eyes even betray him, like maybe trying to lie about his jealously – but his eyes – his eyes always give Akaba away and it makes Sena smile in accomplishment.

Kobayakawa loves his boyfriend. He loves the way he dresses, plays football, his calm personality, the way he speaks in music format, his bright red hair and fair skin. Sena loves everything about Hayato. It's just those red eyes seem to captivate him into choosing that over everything else; like how they got him to choose Akaba over everyone else.

**Well I hope this one turned out okay, just remember to rate and comment, it would be greatly appreciated, thanks for reading folks, stay in tuned!**


	2. B is for Bad Day

**Remember this is yaoi! Now enjoy~ " - speech, ' - thoughts**

_B is for Bad Day_

'It was clear today! Where the heck did this rain come from?' Sena thought dramatically while shaking out his hair as he barely made it onto the train heading toward Kyoshin. After finding a seat and settling down, Sena stared down at the envelope clutched tightly in his hands. Hiruma had warned him that if this wasn't delivered to Poseidon's ace; Kakei Shun specifically, not only would he go through the worst punishment game yet, but he would also let out his biggest secret. Sena shivered at the thought of the very, very evil quarterback telling Mamori that not only was her "baby brother" not interested in girls at all, but was gay. It bothered the small teen on how Hiruma even figured it out, the thing Sena was grateful for though was that he hadn't figured out who he had been crushing on currently.

Blushing beet red, he decided not to continue on that train of thought and again looked at the envelope in his lap. It was sealed with a simple piece of masking tape and it would be so easy to just take it off and read what was on the apparently, very important piece of paper inside.

Sighing, Sena decided not to risk the wrath of Hiruma and turned his head to the window and wait for his stop. Spacing out was a good way to pass the time because it only seemed like he had been on the train for ten minutes before exiting out the doors and towards his destination. Sena inwardly groaned not only was it still pouring, it seemed worse than compared to some time ago. Tucking the orange envelope in his jacket to suffer less damage, he ran toward the school, hoping to make it there and at least not catch a cold.

After making it to the tall and intimidating building, Sena decided to explore the school and try to find Poseidon's locker room and hope that Kakei was still around. He was already having a bad day with figuring out he failed his Math test, the unexpected rain and now he was in an unfamiliar, gigantic school and was expected to find one person. Who knew how long Sena had been wondering around for in silence until a voice resounded around the corner sounding something like "Ohira! Stop crying!" Perking up at the familiar name, Sena quickly jogged around the corner to spot the two tallest American football players in Japan; Onishi and Ohira. It wasn't a surprise either to see Onishi yelling at his tall friend about being a softy, but once Onishi decided he was finished talking he turned ready to leave only to see the Deimon student and looked quite shocked.

"Sena? What are you doing here?" He asked, clearly interested in why Sena was here.

Blushing, the brunette fiddled with the bottom of this white shirt and stammered, "I – I am here to s – see Kakei – san, do you know where he is?"

"He's still in the locker room showering, we tried to have practice today but the heavy rainfall made the field too dangerous to play on. You can probably go in and wait for him." Onishi answered nonchalantly while using his thumb to point in the direction Sena should head towards. Bowing, he managed to murmur a soft thank you to the blonde and speed walked to the appointed locker room praying that Shun was there, hopefully not still showering because that would be embarrassing. The awkward teens face became extremely hot with the thought of a shirtless, no a naked Kakei with just a towel on to cover his beautifully pale – Sena stumbled tripping over himself and didn't bother finishing that thought.

It didn't take long to see the rather sizable door, gulping he pushed at the revolving door to find several feet away, was another door identical to the first one. Gently placing his hand on the door, with confidence, swung that door open to be greeted with... Nothing.

"Sena?" A voice said. Sena pivoted to the right only to feel his face and neck redden, again heating up at an alarming rate to the sight that was standing only ten feet away from him near an open locker.

Shun was shirtless like he had predicted and with a towel wrapped around his waist alone, skin glistening in the bright lighting and making him seem paler than usual. He also looked surprised to see the prized running back at his school, let alone Poseidon's locker room, an eyebrow raised in question. Sena was suddenly very uncomfortable under the blue eyed teen's intense stare and started to fidget, forgetting about the entire reason he was sent there for.

"Is there a reason you are here Sena – kun?" Kakei asked breaking the silence, almost reading his thoughts.

As if being struck by lightning, the brunette reached into his jacket for the envelope, abashed he had probably been gawking at the Kyoshin student. Shuffling forward, Sena held out the envelope for Shun to take.

"Hi – Hiruma wanted me to give this to you... Th – then told me to go home..." He finished lamely.

Shun gave him an odd look and then frowned. "You ran here in the rain without an umbrella?" Brown eyes widened in fright.

"N – no! Well... Yes! B – but it's not a big deal!" While speaking Sena held his hands out in front of him as if to protect himself from oncoming harm. The linebacker's blue eyes softened; with a few strides and an arm reach later, he had the envelope open and took out the single piece of paper carefully. The running back's cheeks tinted pink at the light grazing of Shun's hand and started to fidget with the bottom of his shirt again. Sena looked up shyly through his lashes and what he saw was startling, Kakei was blushing furiously and his eyes seemed to scan the piece of paper over and over as if not believing what he was seeing.

"Kakei – san, is something the matter?" Sena lightly placed his hand on Shun's forearm; the next thing that happened was a blur. The blue haired boy abruptly grabbed his wrists and swiftly pinned Sena to the locker next to the open one, holding his hands above his head. The much taller teen's fierce blue eye's bore into the large doe-like eye's below him – the piece of paper disregarded on the floor like it held no meaning anymore. To say Sena was confused was an understatement; not only was his face completely red but with the way Kakei was looking at him made shivers course through his body. Damn Shun for being so _perceptive_ because he noticed and to make matters worse, leaned in closer so that Sena could feel his hot breath cascade over his already heated face.

"Sena..." Kakei murmured, burying himself into the shorter one's brown locks, breathing heavily. Sena's eyes went wide, 'what was written on that paper for Kakei to lose his cool like this? Normally he is so calm and collected...' eyebrow's furrowing together at so many questions going unanswered, he didn't even notice the linebacker press his body against him. When he did finally realize that there was a body pressed to his, with only a towel on, Sena gasped and squirmed at the contact, his blush deepening if that was even possible. Again, being so perceptive, Shun pushed up against Sena harder, wanting his undivided attention. The running back flushed from the linebacker's administrations and gave a little squeak in protest, but did nothing to stop what the Poseidon student was doing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He growled, the sound rumbling in his chest so that Sena could feel it and arched his back towards the source accidentally. Kakei seemed to react to that and hoisted the other boy up so that his legs wrapped around his waist but keeping the grip on the wrists above Sena's head.

"Wha – what? I – I don't really ge – AH!" Sena cut himself off to the sensation of Shun's hand wandering up his shirt and tracing up and down his side with delicate touches.

"Kakei – san! What a – are you d – doing?" He asked sounding breathless while leaning in to the loving caresses he was receiving, unable to hold himself back anymore. Shun leaned towards his ear and nibbled on the outer lobe lightly, causing the brunette to shudder and moan in response.

"Isn't it obvious Sena – kun? I'm having my way with you." Kakei purred and licked the outer shell of his ear making the smaller of the two mewl in delight; struggling over the hand holding his wrists, wanting to touch the teen in front of him. The Poseidon player moved to be face to face with the Deimon student and lunged in to bring his lips to Sena's in a passionate kiss with bruising force. Both of them groaned at the contact all the same, causing Shun's tongue to swipe across the plump bottom lip of the brunette, wanting more. Sena shyly opened his mouth for the muscle to enter his mouth and play with his own – twisting and tasting and exploring each other's mouths until they both were forced to pull apart for breath. Kakei slowly moved his lips down Sena's jawline and his neck, placing butterfly kisses and hickeys where ever skin was available. The running back moaned and bucked his hips straight into the much larger ones, making Shun shiver with anticipation and attack Sena's lips once more.

On the floor, the piece of paper read _'Fucking foxeyes, you can have him. But bring him to a game damaged, I'll fucking kill you. YA – HA!'_

**This one was rather fun to write, I totally ship Kakei and Sena. Anyway, rate and comment! It would be highly appreciated. The rating will go up soon at some point, I just don't know when.**


	3. C is for Cock Block

**Oh man, this one was fun! Anyway, enjoy and remember to comment and rate~ Please and thank you! " - speech ' - thought**

_C is for Cock Block_

The tall blonde could consider himself a patient man, after all he trained and trained until he became a better receiver so that him and Takami could perfect the Everest Pass. Or how before he had cut his hair, the fangirls Sakuraba had to deal with were just a damn nightmare and constantly chased after him wanting an autograph, a photo with him and the really weird ones that had their lips pursed as if expecting him to kiss them. Then really, Sakuraba was a saint for all the crap he had to go through on and off the field, especially when that crazy manager guy still had his claws in him. But for what was happening right now, even his saint like patience was wearing thin, why? He had been dating Deimon's running back; Sena Kobayakawa in secret for a while now, no one knew except for Takami and Hiruma and only because they were too smart for their own good. No, surprisingly enough, they didn't even seem to mind in the slightest and both the quarterbacks weren't even the problem in this situation surprisingly enough. If there was a reason Haruto Sakuraba was sexually frustrated, it would be Sena's cats fault; Pitt. The damn thing was always around and wanted attention constantly, always interrupting the blonde and the brunette from doing anything at all. It was starting to get to him. Pitt would somehow worm her way between Sakuraba and his boyfriend when they were just sitting together on the couch or when they would go to Sena's room and close the door about to kiss and the feline would meow and scratch at the door with perfect timing, continuing to do so until they opened the door in defeat. The cat was either the best cock block the receiver had ever seen or the worst; the second choice for this dilemma. Sometimes, Sakuraba could see it was even starting to take a toll on Sena as well – they were taking the relationship slow no doubt, neither of them used to this kind of thing, but it was getting to be unbearable. For the love of god the Ojo student couldn't even remember the last time they got to share a serious kiss together. On his way to Deimon, Sakuraba made a decision that day, he was going to get past a kiss today, Pitt be damned, he was going to ravish his boyfriend and _love_ it. The wide receiver sent a text to Sena telling him of his master plan, after getting an excited reply, Sakuraba sighed happily and leaned back to think for a minute then frowned, 'dear god I hope this works...'

After an awkward arrival to the school and Sena saying goodbye to his friends and making up some sad excuse for why Sakuraba was walking him home, they both headed towards the brunette's house talking casually about each other's day. But once they were a fair distance away from Deimon, Sakuraba took a firm grip on Sena's hand, gave him a reassuring smile and kissed his forehead lovingly. Sena 'hmmed' under his breath and also smiled up at the taller teen, stepping closer to him and giving his hand a small squeeze for assurance. The trip to the Kobayakawa residence was short – the couple looked at each other and nodded opening the gate, more determined than ever. Stepping up to the mat at the door Sena got on one knee and took the key from underneath and unlocked the door, slipping the key back once he was finished. Sakuraba opened the door and stepped to the side to let his boyfriend in first and the reaction the blonde got was adorable, not matter how many times he does it, Sena always blushes and quirks the corner of his mouth into an embarrassed smile.

Both of them were just taking off their shoes and putting down their bags when they could already hear Pitt coming down the stairs to the sound of people. Looking at each other again and another nod, Sena strode towards his calico, scooped her up, much to her pleasure for the attention and headed towards the back door in his house. Sakuraba grinned and went upstairs to wait for the running back in his room.

Only a few minutes later Sena came through the door, grinning as well and walked over to his boyfriend sitting on the bed. Opening his legs more for the brunette to kneel between them on the bed so that he towered over Sakuraba for once, placed his arms around the knight's neck and brought his body closer to the other. The Ojo student quickly brought their lips together not wasting any time and wrapped his arms around the smaller teens waist, his hands grabbing Sena's ass causing him to groan. Sakuraba gained easy access into his mouth and ravaged it with his tongue and dominated the others allowing him to explore and map certain spots that make the younger react in the best ways. Tan hands wound their way under his shirt mapping out his muscles with nimble fingers and teasing touches making Sakuraba shiver and tighten his hold on Sena possessively. They broke apart for breath with a trail of saliva connecting their mouths before kissing again passionately. After a while shirts were lost, Sena was sitting on Sakuraba's lap grinding down to get more friction and moans were filling the room, getting louder by the minute, both of them nearing their completion; almost desperate for it. Neither of the teenagers noticed Pitt sitting outside of Sena's window, watching them and seemingly glaring at the pair on the bed. Well, she had fun while it lasted at least.

**Man, Pitt made my day :P, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one I know I did. Again, rate and comment!**


	4. D is for Daigo Ikari

**Alright my pretties remember this is yaoi! And this chapter is pure crack. " - speech ' - thoughts**

_D is for Daigo Ikari_

No one even knew how it happened or when, but from what everyone could tell, it was weird. One moment Ikari would be his usual loud and angry self then the next a love struck teenager from just seeing a certain someone alone. Back when the Ojo students first started to notice his behaviour changing to be a little less violent, rumours immediately went around that he had finally killed someone. Day by day, Ikari showed up to more classes, tried harder in practice and was doing really well, no one had any idea what the hell happened to him but there were no complaints. But the really freaky thing was; they didn't even need to tie him down with chains anymore, it was shocking to everyone in Ojo to say the least.

On Friday's, after their short practice, Ikari would leave in a hurry and not come back to the school grounds until much later. His football team mates were all curious, where did he have to be that was so important? So, Takami and Sakuraba decided they would follow him and drag Shin along, since their fellow student didn't need to be tied anymore, they expected minimal yelling if they were caught, maybe.

When the next Friday rolled around, like usual, Daigo was rushing around the locker room getting ready to leave to his questioned destination, muttering about. The other three followed suit, but made sure not to make their intentions of following him known. It didn't take long to find the ex-chained delinquent heading towards the bus that was going in the direction of... Deimon? Takami and Sakuraba glanced at each other with an eyebrow raised, mentally asking the same question 'Why?' Shin, not even being subtle about it, strode to the bus and got on, almost leaving the quarterback and the wide receiver behind. Luckily, Ikari was staring out the window, paying them no attention what so ever. It was hard to keep an eye on the lineman, they didn't want to make eye contact but yet keep watch for when he got off the bus. About forty five minutes later, Ikari pulled on the hanging wire on the side of the bus signalling to stop at the next one. Takami and Sakuraba looked towards the farthest door the bleach blonde student was exiting from and went to the front of the bus to leave with Shin trailing behind and gave a brief 'thank you' to the driver. After getting off, they saw the white and blue uniform out of the corner of their eye and silently followed him until they had to hide behind a tree near the entrance as Ikari entered Deimon school grounds like it was nobody's business.

"What is he doing here anyway? I hope he isn't picking on anyone..." Sakuraba murmured, praying he wasn't right. Takami turned to face the other blonde with a shake of his head, not knowing the answer either.

"Ikari must be here to see Sena again." Shin stated suddenly. Takami and Sakuraba gaped at him, 'where did that come from?'

"See, look," he said while pointing in the direction of Deimon's entrance gate to see a rather surprising scene, this was one of those 'you have to see it to believe it' moments. The lineman had his arm wrapped around the running back's shoulders in a protective manner and made sure Sena was pressed against his side. Sena's face was bright red in embarrassment at the rather kind gesture Ikari was showing him, no matter how many times he did it though; the speedy teen couldn't help but blush.

"Daigo – kun... I – I can walk home on my own now, you don't n – need to keep doing this..." Sena grumbled, not able to look up and meet the dark eyes glowering above him at the statement. His eyes narrowed and he frowned at the boy by his side shaking his head side to side.

"No." Ikari replied simply.

Sena whined at the answer he got and shifted about from foot to foot uncomfortably. The Ojo player's eyes softened slightly, his thumb rubbed soothing circles against the brunettes shoulder; showing that he did in fact, care about what he had to say. He then leaned down and said something to the embarrassed teen that the three weren't able to hear from behind the tree but could tell that Sena visibly slumped in defeat and dropped the subject to lean against the taller for comfort.

From behind the tree, Takami and Sakuraba were speechless, this was the guy who would beat people up about comments he would perceive as insulting. The one they (used) to need to chain up so that he would just sit still and not hurt anybody from an opposing team. There were so many questions and thoughts running through the quarterback's and wide receiver's heads that they didn't even notice Ikari give Shin a slight nod, get one in return and then leave with Sena towards his house. Once their stupor was over and noticed they were gone, Takami took one look at Shin and was about to speak when he beat him to it.

"You'll see soon enough," with that, the black haired teen left and started to jog his way back to Ojo. Sakuraba fell against the tree trunk with a 'thump' and ran a hand through his short cropped hair, letting out a deep breath. Glancing at each other with a sigh, the taller players made their own way back to the school, trusting Shin's word. It bothered Takami and Sakuraba how Shin had figured out about them before they even had a clue and they doubted the line backer would ever tell how he did.

Months went by after that incident and Ikari's good mood got better and was still improving, possibly due to Sena visiting the school more often to check on how he was doing along with Shin and the others. People were baffled the first time they saw Ikari with Sena and just how _different_ he was around him. It was also rather amusing when the Deimon student would visit – the ex-delinquent would warn him about being in his sight at all times and lecturing Sena to not stray too far away, even if he needed to go home; Daigo would leave too and make sure he got there safely. The entire thing they both had was cute, but no one would tell them or bring it up near the two of course, after all the Ojo student still had his fiery temper. After a while everyone got used to the running back's frequent visits, girls all over the school even came up with a story for him; Sena apparently was like Belle from Beauty and the Beast and that Ikari was, well that was obvious. And predicted that soon, their growing friendship would blossom into something beautiful: love and that he had "tamed the beast." Now, in the hallways whenever they see them together, the girls would giggle and smile at Sena, telling him to "go for it" or "don't be afraid, he won't bite!"

However, neither of them got the joke.

**This came out a lot sappier than I thought that it would be! It's adorable. Shush. But what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Please rate and comment on how I am doing ^^ Thanks, stay tuned!**


	5. E is for Easy

**OH MAN. Sorry for not updating! Jesus Christ with Christmas (no pun intended), New Years and being back to school I haven't had any time for my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's also another crack pairing. " – speech, ' – thoughts, ENJOY~**

_E is for Easy_

When everyone came back from America to Japan, the entire team seemed a little down due to the fact that they had lost in the illegal overtime. But the team could agree it was better than leaving it at a draw. So in order to celebrate what they had accomplished; what people could only dream of doing, Hiruma got them all into a famous club known as the "Devil's Hole." No one questioned how he got them all in, just the fact they all had to be ready for Friday night by eight o'clock or else "the ultimate punishment game," as he so nicely put it and to dress appropriately for the occasion.

To deny Sena was nervous was an understatement. Not only did his quarterback say there would be drinking, but dancing too. Thinking about the last time he drank ran shivers up the small teen's spine, the memories of dangling over a lion exhibit because of said drinking didn't seem to help. But everyone was so excited to go, even the people you wouldn't expect to want to go to a place like a club. So who was he to refuse a _hopefully_ good time – even though Sena couldn't dance to save his life, he still hoped for a fun night anyway. Another problem that did arise though, much to the brunette's dismay; he had nothing to wear. He had searched through his closet and drawers top to bottom and found zero results, with a sigh he picked up his cell phone, already knowing he would probably regret it later. A call and an earful of squeals later, Sena and Suzuna were to meet at the mall later so they both could find something that will meet Hiruma's standards before Friday.

Time seemed to drag on forever, not only was the mall packed with people, but embarrassingly enough, some of his other teammates were there as well, also trying to find a new outfit. In the large group was Agon, Takami, Musashi, Ikkyu, Koutaro, Marco, Shin, Tetsuma, Kid, Gaou, Jumonji with Togano and Kuroki, Unsui, Monta, Taka, Mamori and Mizumachi. To say they all were a quiet crowd would be a lie; all the bystanders in the mall were shocked to see them all together either then on the field. And surprisingly enough, Agon, Marco and Kid had a really good fashion sense and were trying to help everyone find something to wear along with Suzuna and Mamori. With the five of them helping, everything went by so much faster, except for Sena of course. Sadly he hadn't been able to find anything, either something wasn't the right size, not the right fit or some other thing that was wrong with it. The runningback was now on the receiving end of at least half of the team's attention, waiting for him to change so that they could criticize the articles of clothing and go home. Sena was getting tired of trying things on, it was bothersome and got really annoying after a while, and he also felt bad because all of his friends were waiting on him to find something. At the moment he was trying to get into a pair of tight, dark skinny jeans, Suzuna threw them at his head saying "they will bring out the muscle tone in your legs," whatever that meant. After Sena slipped on the black form fitting V-neck shirt with grey abstract designs all up the side, he almost had his arms through the sleeves when he heard one of his teammates ask, "Sena are you doing alright?"

"Y – yeah! I'm done," he said while turning the handle on the knob of the door and opened it for everyone to see what he had on. Silence filled the change rooms; Sena blushed and kicked at an invisible rock on the floor anxious on what they were going to say. Mamori and Suzuna along with the guys all looked shocked and were gaping at him openly; Mizumachi was the first to react by cat whistling and grinned at the shorter teen, pointing at him.

"Sena you look awesome! Those pants are-" he was cut off by a blushing Koutaro who put a hand over his mouth so he couldn't finish. Suzuna suddenly shook her head as if in a stupor and gave her friend a thumbs up with a huge smile on her face, glancing from side to side at all the teens who were still speechless. The cheerleader smirked wickedly.

"Alright Sena, now that we have your outfit get changed so we can pay for it okay~" she said in a sing song voice while shoving a very confused Sena back into the change room and shutting the door behind him. Suzuna then turned back to the football players with her wicked smirk back on and started to laugh at them.

Sena glanced behind him at the sound of laughing and raised an eyebrow in question 'I wonder why she's laughing…' He then looked down at the outfit after that with a frown, he knew Suzuna picked out the pants, but who got the shirt for him? He shrugged it off and got changed back into his uniform.

When Friday came along a couple of days later, Sena took his time getting ready on Friday; he was able to sleep in until eleven, eat breakfast, play video games for a while and lounge around with Pitt. It was around six that he decided he should get ready and shower. Standing up from his comfortable position on the couch, he made his way up the stairs and down the hall to his room where his own bathroom was. While Sena was taking off his sweat pants and the rest of his apparel, he thought back to the time at the mall, 'why was everyone looking at me like that?' he pondered while setting the shower to the perfect temperature and stepped inside. While washing his hair, the brunet thought about what Mizumachi had started saying before he was cut off by the obnoxious kicker; Koutaro. Too bad, Sena wouldn't have minded the Poseidon player's opinion. This made him think maybe he didn't like his outfit or maybe he did, 'darn Koutaro – san for cutting him off.'

It didn't take long for Sena to shower and dry himself off with a clean towel. When he opened the bathroom door to his bedroom, he went straight towards the bed where his new shirt and skinny jeans were lying undisturbed. Smiling to himself he started to get dressed, taking his time to prepare for the night at the club. The small teen made a decision to eat something before he left, so what small amount of alcohol he does have, doesn't take any effect. Just so he can try to kick back and relax without worrying about getting smashed, Sena was with his friends after all, it's not like they would let anything bad happen to him… Right?

After his preparations were done Sena bounded down the stairs to make himself a quick snack before Hiruma came and picked him up. The Deimon student chose toast because of the fact it didn't take long to make and not an excessively long time to eat either.

In the middle of his second piece, Sena heard a loud banging at the door and jerked his head toward the sound.

"Fucking shrimp let's go! Hurry your ass up or I'll leave without you!" With that he walked away laughing manically back into the vehicle Sena assumed he arrived in and slammed the door shut. His mom knew he was going to be out late tonight and that if she didn't see him until late tomorrow Mihae was not to worry and that he was fine. As long as he made sure to text her at some point that night everything would be fine so that her and his dad could continue their date night in peace.

Leaving his unfinished toast on the table, Sena sat up and jogged toward the door, grabbed his jacket and quickly slipped on his shoes closing the door behind him, making sure to lock it. Turning around, his brown eyes widened in surprise to see a sleek white limousine waiting for him outside the gate. He took slow steps towards the expensive looking car and made sure to take a good look at it and wondered if the inside was just as nice as the outside. Sena gulped and strode towards his ride for the night, closing the gate behind him and took the handle into his hand and opened the door, stepping in to find out he was right. The seats were plush leather and the doors were lined with a dark oak and silver trimming. There was soft carpet beneath his sneakers and it seemed a seat would fit two people then a miniature table with cup holders would appear then the cycle would continue. In all, the limousine could fit twelve people. There were over thirty people on their team! Sena would never be able to understand how Hiruma pulls this stuff off sometimes or where he gets all the money from. Hiruma was chuckling at the prized member of his team, "like what you see fucking shrimp?" Sena looked straight across from him to see his captain grinning with his pointed canines showing. Blushing abashedly, he decided to send his attention elsewhere, turning to his left the brunet made eye contact with Yamato, the person who he was sitting beside. The Teikoku student also blushed and averted his eyes from the faster player. Sena frowned at this but made no protest instead he wanted to know who else was in the roomy vehicle and looked around. He saw Akaba and Musashi sitting together in silence, Jumonji with Banba, Riku and Marco, Tetsuma beside Hiruma, then Taka with Kid. When Sena glanced over at the Seibu's quarterback, their eyes met and the one in the cowboy hat smiled and gave him a faint nod in greeting, tipping his hat politely. This caused him to smile shyly and give the other brunet a small wave. Being the ever observant teen Kid was, noted Sena's nervousness and decided to help him out.

"Are you excited Sena – kun?" He asked.

The younger's shoulders tensed at the mention of his name but soon relaxed and gave his elder another smile and a firm nod. But Kid could tell that once the limousine had started, Sena seemed edgy and shifted often twiddling his thumbs. He also noted that Yamato kept looking over at his fellow teammate as well, probably concerned about Sena's well-being too. Actually now that the Gunman thought about it, all the guys in the car would peek at the runningback for a short time and then quickly stare at something else, their cheeks tinting pink – even Tetsuma and Banba. The Kid frowned at his findings, now he was also getting nervous but for different reasons. So, to ease both of their worries, he leaned in towards Sena and placed a hand on the shoulder closest, making Sena look over at him with a shocked expression.

"It's okay," he began in a hushed tone, "I'll keep an eye out for you tonight, so nothing bad will happen to you." Shien gave the short teen his traditional quirky smirk and his shoulder a reassuring squeeze; he also had his reasons to stick near the teen that night but like he needed to know that.

Sena's face quickly heated up at the close proximity between them, then beamed up at his friend thankfully.

"Thank you Kid – san! I would really appreciate it!" The Deimon student whispered back enthusiastically and Kid chuckled at this.

"No problem, don't worry. Just have fun." He replied with an upward tip of his hat, removed his hand from the now confident teen's shoulder with a lazy grin and leaned back in his seat to enjoy the rest of the ride with a better attitude himself. Unknown to him, everyone in the car strained to listen in on their quiet conversation with a spark of envy.

Upon the arrival at the club, Sena stared out the tinted window at the huge building with bright flashing neon lights that read "Devil's Hole" in nice handwriting with awe; odd enough, their mascot the Devil Bat beside it in bright red. No one said anything about it and Hiruma was once again laughing at his innocent like reactions; the runningback couldn't help but pout adorably.

"Don't worry about him Sena, come on lets head outside to wait in line." Jumonji spoke to him, holding out his hand to help Sena get out of the now empty vehicle.

"O – oh, thanks Jumonji – kun," the Deimon ace grinned and took Jumonji's hand in his and the blonde hoisted him out of the car easily. Sena looked over at the taller teammate and saw him blushing slightly, 'why is he blushing?' Then he glanced down at their hands and understood why because his own face started to heat up, he still didn't let go of his hand.

"Hey Sena, over here!" The two of them turned their heads to see a very ecstatic Monta waving his arm about frantically, it looked like it would pop out of the socket if he continued any longer. It broke the awkward silence between the lineman and the runningback enough to make Sena let go of Jumonji's hand and wave back at him. Taro ran over to him and started dragging him away from the ex-bully and ramble on about how excited he was about his new plan to win Mamori over tonight. Mentally sighing, the other short teen didn't want to interrupt and ruin his best friend's mood by telling him it would never work since she's liked Yukimitsu for a while now. But he just smiled and nodded, pretending to listen and agreed with his ridiculous plan anyway.

Hiruma got everyone in without any troubles; they didn't even need to wait in line like everyone else outside, much to their dismay. When the entire team did get inside, people went into their own little groups at different tables and sat down to order a drink straight away. Sena found himself sitting with Monta, Mamori, Suzuna and Yukimitsu, having a few laughs and trying to talk over the loud music booming through the club. All the lights were going off too, some shooting in random directions of various colors on the crowded dance floor. In the blue, pink, green or orange lights people were sweating from the work out of dancing or how no air circulated properly since the place was absolutely packed. After about half an hour, all his friends at the table have had at least two drinks due to the amount of toasts made; even if they were for ridiculous reasons like, "cheers for being here!" or "to our friends!" Even when Sena took small sips, the multiple toasts one after another were starting to take its toll on him. Monta also ordered them all an A.M.F., which apparently was the special for the night, what a mistake that was; after that Sena felt the alcohol coursing through his system. Before he knew it though, with a head spinning pace Suzuna dragged him over to the dance floor where Mamori and the others were already moving their bodies to the beat. Without even noticing, the small brunet was moving his own body to the now hypnotizing music, swaying his hips in tantalizing motions. Little did he know of the hungry stares he received.

Kid was worried, he had been watching Sena out of his peripheral vision and saw him forced to hammer down most of his drinks then have to get another for more idiotic toasts. No offense to Sena, but his friends could not hold their alcohol very well because already he could tell they were tipsy from their off balance movements. Thank god the small teen only took sips and not large chugs from his glass of who knows what but since he was small, Kid didn't know how much of an impact the alcohol made or what type of drinks he had.

At the moment, he was sitting at a table with Hiruma, Agon and Yamato with one free seat due to Marco leaving and taking a seat at the bar to talk to a cute girl he saw. From what Shien could tell Agon and Yamato were watching Sena at every possible moment, not able to take their eyes off the runningback and his sensual dancing. Suddenly the atmosphere turned hostile when glares and an ominous aura flowed around the two gifted students. Kid frowned at this and slightly turned his head to find out why and found himself staring as well, identifying why they were so mad. Sena was currently grinding up against Hayato Akaba with his arms wrapped around his neck causing his body to be closer to the red head's who's hands were on his partners hips. 'Seems like he can't hold his alcohol, shit' the quick draw quarterback cursed inwardly and stood up to bring the other brunet away from something he could possibly regret later, he convinced himself it was his goodwill talking.

Trying to make his way through the dance floor was hard, women tried to dance with him which was aggravating and not only that, Sena was harder to find than he originally thought. But out of the corner of his eye, flamboyant red hair popped up and Kid made his way to the couple hopefully doing nothing too serious. Upon reaching the two, Sena's body was facing towards the Seibu Gunman but his face tilted down, looking at the lit up floor while Akaba was holding one of the small teens hand's above his head their hands intertwined and his other hand in a place unknown, eyes locked on the form below him; still grinding together just from a different position compared to before. Sena's lips were parted slightly so that the tightly dressed and flushing teen could breathe at a proper pace and the sight was mesmerizing the cowboy; jealousy flashed in his eyes. He could now understand why Yamato and Agon couldn't look away from him, but he had a job to do – so Kid strode towards Sena with a vengeance and grabbed his free hand, giving it a hard yank towards himself effectively breaking the two apart and made them gaze up in surprise.

"Time to switch up." He said with a self-satisfied smirk and wrapped his arm around Sena's waist to make sure no one could take him out of sights from the older guardian again. He didn't even look back at Hayato to see his priceless reaction – all he wanted was to get the runningback as far from the dance floor as possible, maybe a glass of water as well. This proved futile when Sena was starting to dig his heels into the ground and make Shien stop what he was doing. Once they came to a full stop, big brown eyes were gazing up at the others darker colored eyes and slyly slid up his body against Kid's and leaned into his ear to breathe sweet words into his ear, "if you wanted to dance, why didn't you say so?"

This made the quarterbacks eyes go wide with shock, there was no way Sena was this drunk already and so fast, it had only been a little over an hour now. How many people gave him drinks? So many questions were going through his head; he didn't even bother to see that the smaller was moving his body to the beat again, creating friction between the two bodies. Kid didn't even know until a sudden spike of arousal hit him cutting off his thoughts and causing his face to flush slightly.

"Sena, what are you –" he was cut off by Sena putting a finger to his lips, efficiently silencing him then grinning at him with a suggestive glint in the honey brown orbs. It was not supposed to go this way.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm repaying you for your hard work, sheriff." He purred in his ear, giving the outer shell a good lick making Kid groan and blood rush straight to his groin from the ministrations. His body was heating up fast; sure Kid has had a few drinks tonight but nothing to make him want to take advantage of his teammate, he wanted to make sure Sena wanted this as much as he did. But boy, oh boy was he making it hard to resist while rubbing his body up and down on him as if he was some stripper and him a very lucky pole. Without his minds permission, Shien's body started to move against Sena's on its own accord, having enough of just glancing at him whenever the opportunity struck and holding back his desire like everyone else on the team. He ground particularly hard against the younger making him gasp and clutch at the dress shirt the older teen was wearing and press himself firmer against the cowboy.

"Is this what you want?" his voice came out rougher than he expected, but made Sena shiver from his tone none the less and ground down on the other again. His reaction was one of the most intense things he's heard in his life, his smaller companion had cried out at the delicious contact and bucked up his hips asking for more.

"Just remember you asked for it…" Kid whispered, breathing over Sena's face and captured his soft lips in a passion heated kiss, gripping his hips and pulling them towards his own.

"Hah.. Kid – san!" The Deimon student called out into said man's mouth, while the other thrust his tongue inside at the opportunity to ravish the hot cavern and mark his territory. Sena couldn't help but moan and wrestle with the other muscle in his mouth, tangling and twisting them to get the most pleasure out of it. Wrapping his arms around Kid's neck he weaved his hands through dark brown locks, careful not to knock his hat off and causing his sheriff to growl, digging his fingers deeper into the runningback's hips making Sena break the lip lock and throw his head back to whimper in bliss and bite his bottom lip. Shien smirked and slightly bent down to lick a long trail on the neck extended to him, nibbling and biting every now and then with the teen below him shuddering in excitement. Sena was panting, the attention his body was receiving just didn't seem to be enough and he wanted, no needed Kid to go beyond foreplay. The Gunman was in the middle of making a nice mark on the tanned skin when Sena pushed himself away to be leaning on his shoulder with his red bandana in his hand and brought him down to the younger's eye level.

"Take me home." He stated, lust burning through his body like a hot fire, showing the older teen he wasn't joking. Kid stared down at him in disbelief which then turned into his quirky smirk. He grabbed Sena's hand in a vice-like grip and dragged him away from the dance floor, now that they had a breather, the two couldn't remember if they had been dancing or just having a make-out session in the middle of hundreds of people. If they did, nobody seemed to care.

The next day, the brunet woke up with bright light hitting his eyelids, causing him to shift and roll over into a warm cocoon and snuggle into the comfortable body that was next – 'WOAH!' Sena internally shreiked, making himself try to move away from the warmth but an arm kept him from doing so, which he didn't notice before and pulled him in again with a grunt. He was freaking out, now that he thought about it; this wasn't his room or his bed. 'Oh god! Where am I? What happened last night? Did somebody rape me?' A headache formed at every question asked, giving up, Sena sighed and opened his eyes slowly to focus on the surroundings, maybe this way he could figure out where he is.

"Sena…" The voice in front of him grumbled, the edgy brunet gasped as the arm around him tightened but the thumb on said hand was rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades. Looking up, Sena was greeted with a tired and unamused looking Shien – he blushed and glanced down again in embarrassment. Kid sighed and chuckled lightly kissing his forehead.

"Just think, you'll remember." He murmured, burying himself into Sena's hair. Sena couldn't believe it; he was in bed, naked, with also a very naked Shien. Now that he had calmed down and started to think about last night, everything was coming back to him, especially what him and Kid did last night. Maybe he wasn't as drunk as he thought he was. His face heated up again at the thought and unknowing to him, he started to get aroused. The cowboy did though and grinned, placing his hands on his boyfriend's cheeks and brought him into a deep kiss, their tongues doing the tango once more. After, it left Sena breathless and staring up at the older teen with flushed cheeks. Kid chuckled again and leaned forward to bite on Sena's earlobe.

"Ready for round two are you Sena?" Shien muttered huskily, moving his hips against the others. Sena visibly shivered at the thought and nodded compelling Kid to smirk.

'If I had known winning Sena this way would have worked earlier, it could have made things a lot easier.'

"S – Shien - kun?" Sena asked, Kid looked down at him and nodded to tell him he was listening, it didn't even bother him that he called him by his real name.

"Wa – was it you who p – picked out the shirt for me to wear?" 'Where did that come from?' The quarter back questioned himself but quickly got what Sena meant; then scowled at the thought that he didn't even know. He made a mental note to ask the people who were at the mall that day later but for now Kid decided to focus all his attention into Sena and making him moan and scream his name, again.

Somewhere Gaou sneezed.

**HOLY SHIT. There you go, I made sure to make it extra-long for you guys for being so patient. By the way, an A.M.F. (Adios mother fucker) is an actual drink, look it up! The rating will go up soon, I'll warn you when it does. Anyway, for now, ta-ta! Remember to rate and comment, THANKS AGAIN! UNTIL NEXT TIME~**


	6. F is for Flower

**Whew! Alright, let's get this show on the road now shall we? " – speech, ' – thoughts. ENJOY~ also, do you guys want the rating to go up or stay because I gotta know!**

_F is for Flower_

Takekura Gen, also known as Musashi, hated Valentine's Day. After joining back up with the Devil Bats during the middle of a game; girls had been annoying him non-stop or confessing their sudden love or proclaiming they should date because of something her horoscope said or anything else weird like that. Honestly, to Musashi, Valentine's Day was way too over rated. To him it wasn't a true holiday – real ones allowed you to have the day off, so whenever Valentine's Day does come around, he used to skip school that day and go to work for the day then later check his locker finding it to be filled with love notes or chocolate. It always managed to astound him how the girls managed to get into his locker but he didn't ever complain about it.

Another thing he never got was why girls were attracted to him in the first place, sure he had a well-toned body because of his construction job but other than that he was stumped. Musashi overheard them talking one day about him being the stoic and strong type, like what the hell did that mean? Takekura decided he would never understand girls and their crazy thought processes and just ignore the preposterous things they say to, and behind his back.

But much to his misfortune, he had to go to school today because like every single day they had football practice, Valentine's Day being no different. Only on this day would he regret joining his old football team again. Hiruma wouldn't even let him go to work instead; knowing how much his friend hated the mushy holiday, somehow made him go to school and through all the tortures Takekura would surely suffer from beginning to end. So, while driving his truck to Deimon, he tried to kept his mind off of the horrible day to come and focused on the radio currently playing but then decided against it when he realized some sappy love song was on. Musashi sighed; he hoped his teammates would show some mercy and maybe help him out to get away from the love-struck females with all their cards, candies and whatever else they give him every year.

Getting to Deimon didn't take too long; he parked where his captain had reserved him a spot on the school grounds right at the front entrance and exited the safety of his vehicle. Being there was already putting the kicker in a bad mood but he forced himself through the front doors and around the corner to get to his locker but immediately regretted this decision, spotting a girl he tried to turn around but a tentative hand stopped him. Musashi inwardly groaned, 'and it begins.'

"U – um… Takekura – kun? Pl – please accept my gift!" The girl shoved out both of her hands, not making eye contact and kept her arms out waiting for him to take the corny velvety box in the shape of a red heart from her. The teen grimaced and took the obnoxious looking gift, trying to seem grateful even though he loathed just holding the cursed thing.

"Thanks…" He grumbled leaving the brown haired girl thinking she was done speaking, when she suddenly pulled on his jacket sleeve, not done talking to him yet. 'Oh god here it comes.'

"Er… Uh, I was wondering…" She trailed off, not finishing her sentence. Her hazel eyes looked up at him, expecting him to get the hint. Musashi raised an eyebrow at this; he pretended not to get it and shrugged off her hand from his uniform, mumbling another thank you before taking a swift leave and made his way towards homeroom. Takekura frowned the entire way to class, it was so early and yet he already got a confession, one of the many he was going to receive today. He wanted to bash his head against a wall, 'damn Hiruma' the mohawked teen cursed, he wanted to crack Hiruma's skull open for making him come today.

"Problem fucking old man?" Hiruma cackled behind him. 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear,' he thought bitterly. His captain wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders, grinning like a mad man. Musashi glared at him, making his quarterback's grin widen.

"Don't look so pissy fucking old man; after all, you still have the entire day to go through and more!" Hiruma started laughing again; Musashi stopped walking at the thought, 'more?' The blonde brought his arm back to his side leaving the brunet to his own thoughts and continued to snicker all the way to homeroom. Number eleven was frozen in the hallway, what was his demonic friend getting at when he said more? Shaking his head, Musashi put back on his poker face and barely made it to class before the bell rang.

Sena glanced around nervously and let out a deep breath, he couldn't believe he even thought about making a bet with Suzuna – she probably cheated anyway.

~Flashback~

"Hey Sena!" The blue haired girl shouted, roller skating over to her friend with a huge smile on her face.

"H – Hello Suzuna," Sena replied meekly giving her a small wave. She stopped in front of him and placed her hands on her hips tilting one upward.

"Want to make a bet?" Suzuna suddenly asked with a serious look on her face. The timid teen's eyes widened at her suggestion.

"Wh – what? No way!" He shook his head from side to side; Sena didn't even want to know what would happen if he lost, the embarrassing things she could make him do…

"Fine then, I'll just go tell Musashi – kun how you feel about him~" she teased while starting to skate away for effect. Eyeshield twenty-one gasped and blushed running towards her covering her mouth to drag her away to somewhere remote where no one could hear their conversation. After settling with behind the clubhouse, Sena peeked over at Suzuna to see her looking at him with a face that said 'well?' The football player was in a dilemma, how could she have figured out he was gay? Let alone have a crush on the manly kicker; Musashi himself. Reading his thoughts Suzuna spoke up, "you stare at him a lot, and you're not the most secretive about it either." 'What? Am I really that obvious?' Sena was like a fish out of water, opening his mouth but then closing it, doing this multiple times with pink cheeks, trying to make up an excuse to get himself out of this mess. Suzuna's face softened and she moved over to Sena, placing her hands on his shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Heads or tails?" She said, taking a coin out of who knows where and flicked it into the air. The brunet didn't even have time to react or choose because before it hit the ground, Suzuna chose heads making him tails.

Sena lost.

The cheerleader started to giggle then glanced over at the runningback with a fake innocent expression which made the boy quiver in fear.

"Since you lost~" the girl began in a mocking tone, "you have to tell Musashi – kun how you feel!" Her blue eyes were filled with excitement as if this was what she had planned all along. Sena whined in complaint to this and his face started to heat up yet again.

"Bu – but that's not fair! I – I wasn't ready!" The teen objected, eyes wide with his arms waving around in the air for effect. Suzuna just 'tsked' at him while crossing her arms over her chest to prove her point.

"No if's, and's or but's! You have to tell him by…" His evil friend pondered a moment before she got it and snapped her fingers.

"On Valentine's Day." Sena gaped at her; there was no way he was going to do this, the holiday was less than a day away by now! He opened his mouth to speak but the over excited girl shushed him not wanting to hear anymore complaining. She had begun skating away giggling like no tomorrow leaving the stunned brunet behind but stopped about ten feet away from him and looked back at him with her serious face back in place.

"Remember, if you don't tell him, I will." Then Suzuna skated off to wherever she had to be, leaving Sena alone with his thoughts. The runningback was devastated. All of his efforts of hiding and small peeks (what he thought were anyway), all to waste and to make matters worse if he didn't tell Musashi, the evil head cheerleader would. 'This can't be happening…' the male student looked up to see a cloudless blue sky; cheery and happy looking, not depicting Sena's new dreadful attitude at all.

Suzuna skated around the corner to the front of the school where Hiruma was waiting leaning against a post with his hands in his pant pockets – chewing his gum and making bubbles then popping them with a loud 'smack!' He turned his head to her raising an eyebrow in question to the results. She smirked giving him the cheated coin and placed it in his palm with a nod – the blonde leered placing the coin into his inside jacket pocket nodding as well. The two started to laugh in sync then went their separate ways, their plan now in motion.

~End Flashback~

Sena grumbled under his breath and quickly made his way over to the locker that was the appointed target. When he snuck over there with his letter in hand and a pink colored orchid in the other; the student shut his eyes tightly, he didn't want to do this but he had to. So the football player taped the flower and his note to the front of Musashi's locker and then ran off to his first period. 'I hope he doesn't hate me after this…'

The bell rang signaling for lunch to start and Takekura Gen didn't bother rising from his seat at first, during the entire class he could feel stares piercing the back of his head – it was getting bothersome. While the teacher was talking he had received six notes, two airplanes and over four pitiful attempts at having conversations with him. Not only was Musashi getting irritated, but he still had half of the day to endure the seemingly never ending gifts and advances. With a grunt he rose from his seat to stretch out his legs and avoid the girls in his class, but also the girls that would come to his homeroom. The kicker also thought that he should check his locker in case any of them had stuffed something into his locker or broke into it like a couple years ago. When he left the room and turned a few times to get to his destination, to find people crowding his locker effectively blocking it and some surrounding ones as well. One of the students looked over at him with jealousy then stomped off past Musashi, bumping into his shoulder on the way. He scowled at the child like behavior but brushed it off and pushed people aside so he could get to his locker. When the sixty yard magnum got there, he understood why everyone was staring at it. There was a letter pasted to his locker in neat handwriting with his name on it and a pink orchid in full bloom beside it. Reaching for the letter, he peeled it off the metal surface to find another letter beneath it. 'What the-?' The construction worker peered at the letters with a weird look then at the flower which was still taped to his locker. Musashi carefully took the tape off of the stem to catch the flower before it fell with his left hand while the letters were in his right. The first, second and third years around him whispered and talked behind him – his eyebrow twitched. But before he could yell at them and tell them to piss off the sound of bullets resounded in the hallway and soon it was just Musashi and Hiruma left.

"Get anything interesting?" He said sarcastically, leaning his machine gun on his shoulder. The mohawked student rubbed at his temples to make his now forming headache go away. Hiruma laughed at this and strode toward him with ease, stealing the letters from him and reading what was on the envelope and the contents in them both. There was silence for a couple of minutes before the pointy eared one threw one of the envelopes back at him and the other in the garbage.

"Read that one." Hiruma declared pointing at it. Musashi made no protest and read the letter that was inside.

_Dear, Musashi_

_Meet me behind the school before football practice starts. I have something important to tell you._

_Sincerely, Anonymous_

He picked at his ear when reading this, 'what made this one more special than the other one?' he asked himself but knew he wouldn't get an answer from Hiruma anytime soon.

"You're going." The quarterback confirmed, not even bothering to ask his friend whether he wanted to go or not. However knowing there was no point in arguing with Hiruma, Gen nodded and shoved the letter into his jacket pocket but still held onto the flower.

"Won't I be late for practice then?" Sixty yard magnum asked with an unreadable expression.

Hiruma smirked at this then shook his head, "just this once fucking old man."

When the lunch bell rang, Sena literally jumped out of his seat and zoomed out of the classroom to Musashi's locker keeping himself hidden behind a corner. He made it in time to see the other brunet push his way through all the students and pick off the letters and flower from their taped position. His face was flushed he could tell, his crush was looking at… Two letters? 'What? I only gave him one unless…' Sena gulped at the realization, girls were cruel during this time of year and gave no mercy. He paled; what if he chose the wrong letter? What if Musashi chose the other one? Then Suzuna would… A hand clamped itself on his shoulder, twisting his body as much as Sena could; he looked up to see Hiruma.

"Hi – Hiruma – san?" He squeaked out. Said person looked down at him with calculating eyes. The runningback flushed under the scrutinizing stare and shifted his own eyes down to his shuffling feet. The demonic teen's hand ruffled the brown locks and walked away, firing his machine gun at the girls and guys surrounding their teammate chortling all the way. Sena's honey brown orbs were wide with shock, 'did he just?' He shook his head not wanting to think about the comforting gesture his upperclassman just gave him. The Devil Bat ace spaced out but suddenly heard their conversation get interesting and peeked from around the corner as much as he could risk. Musashi nodded to something Hiruma said, something about practice then Hiruma walked away, passing Sena without a second glance. The small teen looked back over to their kicker to find him gazing at the orchid with a thoughtful expression. All of a sudden, the bell rang, ending lunch and bringing the two teens out of their heads and into the real world, going back to their respectable classes.

Musashi couldn't concentrate on the last of his remaining classes; the girls didn't even bother him at this point. He just couldn't stop thinking about the letter, what was going to happen after school and Hiruma's weird performance in the hallway with the letters, it was like he knew. Now that he thought about it, his behavior was rather suspicious. The kicker brought his gaze down to the pink budded orchid on his desk; he traced the petals with his finger. 'Soft…' he thought to himself. Someone went through quite a bit of trouble to do this for him, so he decided he would follow his captain's advice and go. Classes flew by after that, Takekura ignored the teenagers and when the bell finally rang, he got up from his seat and headed straight toward the back of the school without interruption.

Sena couldn't sit still, Jumonji sent concerned glances at him but he just smiled and shook his head hopefully easing his worries. The time to meet Musashi behind the school was so close; it brought butterflies to his stomach, making them flutter around impatiently. He could feel his cheeks flush at the thought so he tried to focus on what his teacher was saying about biomes but even that didn't seem to do the trick. Sena decided watching the clock would be the best way to pass the time which was stupid because it made time seem slower. The bell rang waking him up from the trance he was in and was out of the room before anyone had even packed their stuff away. He felt the wind rush past him as he ran to the back of the school, adrenaline pumping through his system and made him go faster.

Musashi arrived first, holding the flower with a delicacy he didn't know he had and also pulled the letter from out of his pocket, reading it again. He heard footsteps coming from behind him, turning around his eyes widened. Sena was hunched over with his hands on his knees to balance himself and catch his breath. When he stood up straight he had a cute little tint to his cheeks and purpose rolled off of him in waves. 'He's like a completely different person…' Musashi then looked down at the letter and flower in his hands then back up at the boy across from him. They didn't speak for a while, just taking in each other's presence.

"Musashi – kun… I-" Gen held up a hand silencing the small teen making him avert his gaze down to the ground. The older looked at him feeling guilty, walked over to Sena and tilted his chin to see eye to eye. The more the other looked at the face below him the more he appreciated the runningback's looks. Sena also had a dreamy look in his eyes as if he was far away at the moment – Musashi dragged his fingers down a red cheek causing the smaller brunet to lean into the touch. With his other arm, he wrapped it around Sena's waist bringing him closer to the kicker and nuzzled into the familiar vanilla scented hair. They stayed like that for a while before the taller of the two broke the silence.

"I thought we agreed on no gifts." Number eleven murmured quietly into twenty-one's ear making the teen squirm slightly and his blush to darken.

"I know…" He grumbled, hiding himself into the white dress shirt in front of him and wrapping his arms around his teammate's torso underneath the sea foam green jacket, mumbling. The second year wasn't able to catch all what he said but got the gist, he lost a bet to Suzuna and had to confess to him or else she would. This made him smile crookedly and chuckle at what she managed to put Sena through making said boy pout and glare up at him with a kicked puppy look. Musashi kissed his forehead lovingly, hoping that he didn't bother his boyfriend too much and embraced him tighter. The younger Deimon student smiled softly at the affection he was receiving and sighed happily – perfectly content where he was at the moment. Takekura kissed the sweet lips he craved for and traced them with his tongue as if he's never kissed him before. Sena moaned into the kiss letting his own muscle outside of his mouth to play and tangle with the other, making saliva drip down his chin. Musashi smirked and broke off the heated lip lock and started to map out Sena's neck with precision, knowing everything that makes his lover writhe in the most erotic of ways. His back arched towards the others chest causing their hips collide and the runningback gasped out 'Gen!' This made Musashi growl possessively at the use of his name into Sena's collar and bite particularly hard; marking him then licking at the blood welling up underneath the skin to soothe the bite.

The ace was panting at the ministrations he was getting, it was driving him up the wall and normally he would have freaked out by now by the large mark but couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. His hands moved from Musashi's back to his mohawk, running his fingers through it and gripping his hair whenever the pleasure became too intense. Sena rubbed his body desperately against his older lover's wanting more, causing them both to groan at the contact – Takekura's hands shifted underneath his ass lifting the younger teen up and bringing his legs to wrap around his waist to get more comfortable. Sena squealed with delight, his face flushing a deep red forcing him to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck while Musashi walked toward the wall effectively pinning the tiny brunet's back to the hard surface; staring at him intensely. The one pinned to the wall looked at him with eyes that shone with desire and love for the teen in front of him, making Musashi smile slightly breaking him out of his lustful state. He shook his head and chuckled, letting Sena down to the ground – he tilted his head confused as to why the kicker broke off what they had previously been doing. Before he could say something Musashi took his hand and kissed the upturned palm.

"It's not your fault, it's just we still have practice to attend to after all." He murmured letting go of his hand but not before he playfully nipped at Sena's fingers causing him to smile lovingly and grab the second year's hand giving it a squeeze. Musashi smiled back down at him; leaning over his lover he nuzzled into the exposed neck and gave the bite-mark another lick causing Sena to shiver and lean into the mouth that did wonders to his body, throwing his head back to expose more of himself. The kicker looked at the display and trembled with want, but they had a practice to attend to so with all the willpower he had, number eleven tightened his hold on Sena's hand and started to drag him away from behind the school and toward the field. The runningback gasped at the sudden loss of body heat and clung to Musashi's jacket sleeve with his other hand while the older teen held onto the other in a vice-like grip his knuckles going white.

"O – ow, Musashi – kun that h – hurts," Sena whimpered, shutting his eyes and trying to tug his hand away from the bone crushing like force. Musashi stopped at the words and looked back over his shoulder to see his boyfriend on the verge of tears. His gaze softened and he let go, regretting what he did, the taller brunet didn't mean to hurt him, it was just so that no one would get suspicious of them not being at practice. But with that upset look on Sena's face, they weren't going anywhere until he apologized, however the words were caught in his throat and he froze, eyes going wide Takekura Gen broke eye contact to look away ashamed of his actions. His boyfriend was now the one that had a heart-broken expression – Sena placed both of his hands on Musashi's cheeks making him look down at him. Once their eyes met, the tiny teen kissed the corner of the other's lips and mouthed "it's okay," over and over hoping he was comforting his teammate/boyfriend. He did understand why he was in such a rush; they had planned to tell their team about their relationship, but had been waiting for the right time to do it.

The older teen sighed in defeat and slumped against his comforter – putting their foreheads together and stared into the honey brown orbs with his own dark brown ones.

"I'm sorry…" Musashi breathed out, his hands going over top of Sena's and interlaced their fingers together. His lover beamed up at the words and eskimo kissed him, causing the mohawked kicker to snigger slightly at the romantic deed then smirked.

"I've changed my mind," He began, Sena looked up with an eyebrow raised wanting to know what he was talking about.

"Fuck practice." The kicker growled into Sena's ear, making sure to give the earlobe a nibble before he retreated to glance at the object of his affections for his reaction. What he saw was priceless; the eyes below him were wide open with a blush that covered his entire face in a rosy colour. Suddenly Sena was the one to start dragging Musashi away from the school and to the older teen's place where they could be alone. Gen had no problem with this. In fact, he was overjoyed with the idea of skipping practice for once. 'Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all.'

When practice had ended everyone did their own routine before leaving but Jumonji stayed behind to talk to Hiruma. He strode to the door when he stopped to listen in on a conversation he was having with someone.

"Sena didn't show up to practice, Musashi – kun didn't either… I wonder if they're okay." He heard Kurita say nervously, Hiruma only cackled and fired bullets all around the room.

"Don't worry fucking fatty, the old man is just enjoying Valentine's Day." He started to laugh again then everything went silent inside and outside the clubhouse. Jumonji was puzzled, didn't the kicker hate the mushy holiday? He remembered him talking to their captain about skipping today and going to work instead. 'I wonder what made him drastically change his opinion on the holiday…' The linebacker sighed and decided to start heading home; he didn't want his dad yelling at him again. On his way to the front gate something caught his eye on the ground – after curiosity got the better of him, he went to go check it out and found that it was a pink orchid. 'What the hell?' The blonde teen thought, picking up the flower by the stem and gave it a closer inspection, recognizing but not knowing from where. Jumonji shrugged and gently placed the orchid into his pant pocket, not really caring where it came from, just the fact that it looked nice.

"Gen – kun? Where is that flower I gave you?" Musashi paled.

**Jesus man! I am so sorry for no updates, school is such a bother. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ Until next time guys, STAY TUNED!**


	7. G is for Gaou

**Well… I updated right? -Bad poker face- Also for this one I was stoked to write, I have no idea why but don't worry, the next pairing won't be a crack one I swear! :P so, read on please! " – speech ' – thoughts**

_G is for Gaou_

If there was one word that could describe Gaou and Sena's relationship, it would be possessive. The over-grown teenager would not let anyone touch him in any way that he would think to be sexual; even if it's just a hand on the shoulder or someone leaning in apparently too close. Gaou was especially protective whenever a stranger would touch Sena; he would go into a fit of rage, destroying things around him before zoning in on his target with unfathomable malice. The police almost had to get involved once because it almost went too far, but the runningback managed to get him to step down and leave the poor guy alone, although not without a few bruise and a fractured arm.

Everyone thought that when the tiny brunet said yes to him they assumed he was kidding. But when Gaou showed up the next day at Deimon, lifting Sena up so that he sat on his shoulder, the Devil Bats considered otherwise. The news of the new "item" spread like wildfire; where ever the two went they were bothered and pestered by journalists and people from other teams, worried more about Sena than asking questions. The huge lineman didn't take it too well when everyone was harassing his new boyfriend. So to make a point, he went straight into traffic and stopped a car with his bare hands giving a warning to everyone saying, "this will be you if you bother us again," no one bothered them anymore after that.

The thing that also bothered and amazed everyone was how Gaou managed to make the brunet like him, let alone date the monstrous teenager.

Mamori worried over Sena even more now, constantly mothering him about the decision he made and that if he was forced into the relationship she wasn't afraid to break it off for him. But the runningback just shook his head and politely said no thank you. Everyone on his team were worried as well, even Hiruma seemed a little against it, maybe only because if he damaged his star player there would be Hell to pay. His friends tried asking about how they got together, however Sena would just glance away from them and smile to himself, blushing all the while. This got everyone curious. No one wanted to ask Gaou, they didn't have a death wish. So they all settled with not knowing how and why their timid friend got to dating the six foot seven Hakushu student and would watch from a distance in case anything happened.

What also surprised them was the fact of how gently the long haired teen was treating Sena – like a delicate doll. He even smiled around him, not a terrifying spine shivering one, no a real genuine smile. Marco didn't expect this kind of attitude to come from his tall friend at all; it shocked him as well as the rest of Japan. But when the other Hakushu student attempted to bring it up to Gaou, he would look at him funny as if he didn't even know what he was talking about. Mamori went up to Marco to ask him if he knew how they got together, but he shrugged and told her that he was just as confused as she was.

Shin didn't approve of their relationship at all. He would constantly come to Deimon and stay to watch their practice, keeping an eye on Sena and Gaou. It was rumoured he was jealous because now the lineman got more attention from him than the Ojo player. Or maybe he was also just concerned with his rival's well-being, no one would ever know. And the red marked teen didn't appreciate him watching his boyfriend either, so hostility would build up often between them. Sena would try to calm both of them down but to no use, at a point it got so bad the shortest of the three had to lead the tallest away; much to Shin's displeasure. He followed them, a mistake Gaou won't forgive until this day and turned around to face the raven haired linebacker and actually threw a punch at him. They continued to fight for a while with no serious injuries, but when Gaou looked over to where Sena was to make sure he was okay, he was gone. Their scuffle ended shortly after that and they went into a frantic search for the runningback. When both of the teens approached the Kobayakawa residence, they were shooed away, being told to go home by an angry Mihae. The brunet didn't talk to either of them for a full two weeks. Gaou tried talking some sense into his boyfriend about the situation but was ignored, the same thing happened with Shin.

After two weeks passed, Marco had to come by Deimon and literally begged Sena to come to his school and make up with his boyfriend before he did something drastic. Begrudgingly he did, and when he arrived at Hakushu to watch their practice, Gaou looked surprised and ran over to Sena giving him a bear hug and uttering "sorry," over and over again. The Hakushu Dinosaurs were quite startled at the loving gesture and just the fact that he was apologizing alone. The brunet sighed and wrapped his arms around Gaou's neck, burying himself in his black hair and started to tear up, the lineman held Sena against his shoulder and left practice still in all of his gear; they didn't come back. The next day no one saw the couple at school or practice. Mamori threw a fit, somehow all of the other schools had heard of what occurred the day before and she desperately tried to get a hold of her little brother, he didn't answer, which only made her mood worse. After school she had decided to go to Sena's house and give him a piece of her mind!

During the middle of practice, Mamori came back, looking as if she were struggling with something she couldn't figure out.

"Fucking manager! Where the fuck were you?" Hiruma shouted, never really being the subtle one. She stared at him for a few seconds before continuing on her way to the clubhouse. Monta's mouth dropped to the ground, his beloved didn't say anything, no protest nothing. The team gawked at the closed door to the clubhouse; the blonde raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior before he started cackling. Kurita looked over at his old friend with a frightened expression, along with everyone else.

"About fucking time she found out!" He shouted at the door. Now everyone was really confused, what was their captain talking about now?

"I'd say…" An exasperated voice said with a sigh, it was Marco walking towards Hiruma with a hand rubbing at the back of his neck; he looked exhausted. Hiruma only laughed at him too, throwing his head back and only proceeded to laugh louder. At this the other quarterback only bowed his head down and shoved his hands into his Italian suit jacket pockets.

"How long have you known for?" He asked.

Hiruma shrugged and popped his gum, "since the beginning, Sena told me. Although not all the details." At that reply Marco sighed again and his shoulders slumped, chuckling all the while.

"Of course you knew. You probably forced him to tell you I'd say." He ran a hand through his white streaked hair, pulling it back again and glared at the Deimon captain; making Hiruma grin deviously. Mamori then exited the clubhouse, not surprised that Marco was there; they actually glanced over at each other and gave a slight nod. Mamori left after that and started on her walk home, everyone watched her leave, still oh so confused.

"Alright, what's going on to the MAX?" Monta screeched, waving his hands about in the air and motioned toward where Mamori was. The Hakushu student gave a sharp look toward Hiruma before taking his own leave.

"Ask your captain." With that said the entire team all at once turned toward him and stared until Hiruma growled in annoyance, giving in.

"Fucking fine! But tomorrow expect no mercy in practice tomorrow." The blonde warned pointing two guns towards them – they all nodded anyway. He looked back to make sure Marco was gone; Hiruma put away his guns before he started to speak.

"He figured out how Sena and Gaou got together." He began his tone serious. The team's eyes widened, before they could say anything Hiruma scowled, daring them to speak then continuing where he left off.

"The fucking giant rescued the shrimp. I didn't get much detail except for the fact that he saved his life and that afterwards they started to get pretty fucking friendly." Yukimitsu frowned at this, 'Sena needed to be saved? Why didn't he just run?' The Devil Bats were silent, thinking the exact same thing he was.

"I was pretty fucking confused too. But the fucking giant saved the damsel in distress and that's all that matters." Hiruma said, smirking at the analogy towards the runningback. He then glanced at the watch on his wrist and snarled at the time, looking up at his teammates with a frown. A pistol was then pulled out and he shot at the dumbfounded teens making them snap to attention.

"Go home! Get a good night's rest for tomorrow, you'll need it!" The pointy eared quarterback barked, shooting at the team a few more times before they all ran towards the clubhouse to change. When they all left, Suzuna, who no one noticed before glanced over towards Hiruma who had a grim expression on his face. She was about to say something but he looked at her shaking his head and walked off to change as well. The head cheerleader sulked but then she surveyed the now empty field and thought about Hiruma's serious features. 'I wonder what really happened…'

Sena nuzzled into the warmth beside him smiling, one of the many things he loved Gaou for was the constant heat he gave off. Said teen grumbled from beside him on the couch and wrapped his arm tighter around the small waist, bringing his boyfriend closer to him. Sena looked up at him worriedly, was he that upset that they told Mamori and Marco what happened? He wrestled out of Gaou's grip and climbed up to sit on his lap while being watched carefully; when he settled down he crossed his arms over his chest and waited. The lineman raised an eyebrow at this but then glared down at Sena, challenging him.

"I love you." The smaller one suddenly said with determination, making Gaou's eyes widen at the sudden confession then soften. But before he could say anything Sena put his hand to his lips efficiently silencing him.

"But you can't still be upset over what happened that night… " Sena carried on, placing his hands on his cheeks and traced the red marks with his fingers. Gaou looked away guiltily and grumbled under his breath but leaned into the caresses on his face none the less.

"I – I'm okay with what happened, it's been almost a month and a half now. I sh – shouldn't have taken that way home anyway and because of t – that I was almost… Raped." Gaou stared at him while speaking, his facial expression saddening at the last part and he wrapped his arms around him again at the painful memories, bringing Sena into his chest.

"You've been so protective o – of me… And I appreciate it. B – but with what happened with Shin – san and that stranger, you have to stop." The brunet murmured, trying to hold back tears – Gaou hid himself in the brown hair that he loved so much, along with the person it belonged to.

"Sena…" He breathed shakily, "I, I just don't want that to ever happen to you again." The Hakushu player nuzzled the top of Sena's head fondly and squeezed him for good measure. The runningback nodded in agreement – a hand was placed underneath his chin making him look up at the long haired teenager. He remembered that night, almost as if it happened just now – he didn't want to remember though. Seeing that fearful expression on his face, honey brown eyes wide with shock and mouth open as if in a silent scream for help. He beat that man within an inch of his life, almost losing it – the lineman didn't even recall stopping only the fact that he brought Sena home with him and kept him there for a good two nights before he let him leave. Gaou kissed his forehead lovingly.

"I'll do my best, but I make no promises." At this the Deimon student smiled crookedly and leaned up to kiss the scared forehead of his boyfriend too.

"That's all I ask," he whispered, nestling into Gaou's neck and giving him small pecks in random places making the lineman snicker to himself. His hand slithered up Sena's t-shirt and started to rub in slow motions on his abdomen moving upward slowly. His boyfriend arched toward the contact with a slight flush appearing on his cheeks and brought his face an inch from Gaou's and swiped his tongue across the bottom lip in front of him. The cave-man like teen growled in appreciation and tweaked one of the dusky nipples in return making Sena whimper. He moved his free hand to grip Sena's hip and force his body closer to his own – needing more of him with every passing second.

"This –" Gaou announced, ripping the younger teen's shirt in half, "is mine." He hissed out, rolling him and Sena off of the couch and onto the ground under him, giving his now erect nipple a lick causing the boy underneath him to moan wantonly.

They didn't bother moving what they started to Sena's bedroom, or to close the curtains in the living room. The next day, his mother got a very angry but embarrassing call from the neighbors telling her "make sure they close the curtains next time!" Mihae then turned to glare over at the two teenagers sitting at the kitchen table, placing her hands on her hips, demanding an explanation.

"Whoops?"

**Fucking LOL. Alright next chapter the rating goes up guys. I warn you now, so no one can complain later! Now that's out of the way, please patiently wait for the next chapter and review if you wish, later KIDDIES~**


	8. H is for Hiruma

**Man, you're guys' reviews have slapped me in the face for not updating, that, school and the fact that my internet has been a bitch for the past week. So you all are in for a treat! " – speech, ' – thoughts. Also, the rating goes up now because of this chapter, enjoy!**

_H is for Hiruma_

Sena gasped as wicked fingers lightly pinched his already erect and sensitive nipples, bucking up his hips in ecstasy. The teenager behind him growled and intensified his ministrations but lowered one of his hands towards the tent in Sena's sweatpants. His breathing hitched when the pale hand first made contact with his hot clothed member. Hiruma grinned when he heard the runningback while he massaged his erection, keeping both of his hands in sync. The quarterback also lightly nibbled on the neck exposed below him brushing his canines across, teasing the already purple and red marks all along the tan column making Sena moan. Hiruma shivered in delight at the sounds his teammate was producing; the brunet's hands tightened their hold on the blonde's desk in the clubroom.

He ground his own growing erection against Sena's ass, groaning from deep in his chest and continuously did so creating wonderful friction. The brunet started to move his hips towards his captain's need, feeling his release already building up after so much foreplay. Hiruma hissed in pleasure and twisted Sena's head around to pull him into another bruising kiss, dominating the tongue and mouth of the helpless runningback. His body squirmed against the taller one, creating a frantic rhythm between the two horny teenagers.

"Hi – Hiruma…" Sena managed to say before he practically screamed as the blonde started to fist his leaking member at a fast pace, not letting up even once. The tiny student didn't even notice his pants and underwear being pulled down while Hiruma was lining up his dick to enter the puckered entrance. When he did Sena's mouth opened in a silent scream at the excruciating pain and mind numbing sensation. He didn't slowly make his way in, no the quarterback made one harsh thrust and hit his special spot dead on. Smirking at this and the brunet's reaction, he began to move his hips back and forth gradually, moving his hands to Sena's hips and built up to a quicker speed. Panting, Sena tried to look back at him but thought otherwise when his prostate was hit again and just decided to lean against the desk as a whorish mess.

Hiruma grunted at the tightness, no matter how many times he and the brunet have had sex, he was always so tight and he loved it. He would be the only one to see Sena this way, mark him, claim him and also mark his insides as his. It turned him on further thinking of those things which made him thrust faster and deeper possessively, making said teen moan wantonly. The blonde moaned as well as he could feel his balls tightening, warning him of his time almost being up. So he slithered his right hand down to the runningback's pre-come covered erection and stroked it to the rhythm of his hips. Not too long after Sena shrieked out something that resembled Hiruma's name and came, his velvety entrance clenching and squeezing the blonde forcing out a throaty groan, coming inside Sena.

For a while, they just stayed in their positions, Sena leaning on top of the desk while Hiruma was on top of him – trying to regain their breath. The blonde nestled into the brown hair smelling faintly of tropical flowers and sweat, deciding he could now move; he pulled out his now soft member out of the brunet causing him to whimper slightly. The quarterback frowned at this; he didn't hurt his runningback did he? Placing his hands on small shoulders, he spun Sena around to look at him – honey brown eyes stared up at him with a calm expression on his face, his come spattered lightly on his stomach. Now that Hiruma thought about it, he looked down at this hand and grimaced a bit, but then grinned as he leisurely licked his fingers clean, the eyes under him widened at the erotic sight he was watching before his face flushed and glanced away. After he was done, the blackmailer bent down, giving Sena a quick kiss and pulled up his black dress pants in the process. The small teenager smiled after they broke apart, pulling up his own sweatpants and boxers with no real care. Giving him a once over just to make sure he really didn't hurt him, a knock at the clubhouse door broke them both out of their reverie and a voice behind the door that belonged to none other than Mamori caused Sena to pale slightly.

"In a minute fucking manager!" Hiruma shouted, he leaned down again and gave the runningback another peck.

"Go. I'll come by later tonight." He growled before another knock at the door made him cuss and yell in the manager's direction – before Mamori opened the door or even reached his desk, Sena was out through the back, on his way home with a grin on his face.

Hiruma glared over at the cream puff obsessed girl with an eyebrow raised.

"Well? What do you fucking want?" He jeered; Mamori just shook her head and sighed at his normal behavior.

"I came here to bring the delivery you wanted, of the new high definition cameras." At this the quarterback seemed to lighten up slightly, chuckling to himself. She looked at Hiruma with a frown, 'what is he laughing at? I probably don't want to know…' The manager thought while shaking her head. Thinking of the poor people he tortured so much – placing the box on his desk, a strange smell caught her nose; it crinkled up faintly in disgust.

"Hiruma, what is that smell?" His shoulders stiffened before he quickly covered it up with a wave of his hand.

"It's a fucking football clubhouse, what the fuck did you expect it to smell like: roses?" The blonde asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice, he just wanted to finish up his work so that he could go see Sena as soon as possible, maybe fuck him a few more times and to cover up the sex scented room. She seemed to nod at his answer but still seemed unsure, although before Mamori could say anything else he cut her off.

"Go home fucking manager, you did what I asked and I have work to do." He dug into his pant pocket and fished out a piece of winter fresh sugarless gum, popped it into his mouth and chewed nonchalantly. The blue eyed girl got the point that he wanted to be left alone so she left without another word, not really wanting to start an argument over nothing. After she left and closed the door behind her, Hiruma sighed while sitting down in his arm chair, his shoulders sagging in the process. The blonde but then started grinning like a madman to himself, taking out his little black book with a list inside it, crossing out "my fucking desk." He brought his fingertips together and crossed his right leg over his left, the title of the list said "things to fuck Sena against," the only thing left on it was "class window." Reading this put Hiruma into fits of laughter, the last one would definitely be interesting. The quarterback glanced over at the new video cameras, 'in high definition!'

**Yay! Finally, God I hate my internet, it's been acting funny for the past week and a bit so I couldn't upload anything. For that you have my apologies. Now, please stay in tune, thank you for your patience, ta ta for now~**


	9. I is for Ikkyu

**Holy crap the crack is back. I could not help but do this one; I have been looking forward to it surprisingly enough. " – speech, ' – thoughts. Enjoy my fellow friends!**

_I is for Ikkyu_

Sena could not believe what he was seeing. The sight was so heartbreaking he could almost hear it shatter into a million pieces through his ears. Honestly, the brunet couldn't really understand why he was so torn up over it in the first place, Ikkyu didn't belong to him or anything. It's not like they were dating, not even close friends, so why was Sena so upset because the receiver was talking to a girl, blushing abashedly? You could say he had a small – that would be lying, a major crush on Hosokawa Ikkyu. The Shinryuji player, to Sena was unique and interesting; saying oni, with the red mark on his forehead and his technique in running. He didn't know how or why he became attracted to the other short teenager, maybe Monta was partially to blame but it just happened and the brunet was having a hard time getting over it.

The worst part was, to Sena's knowledge anyway, Ikkyu was completely straight. What was even worse was that it seemed he liked Mamori. The girl he was actually talking with now; blushing a bright red and scratching the back of his neck nervously, a shy smile on his face. Those actions made his already broken heart pieces sink; it was ridiculous how he was reacting about the black haired boy and he knew it but couldn't help himself. Since the girl was Mamori, his sister-like figure, it didn't help the situation. She was so pretty too, with her light brown hair, blue eyes, nice figure and the fact that she had boobs. 'Damn her and those stupid mounds of fat,' he mentally cursed.

Ikkyu was really happy at the moment, not only was he talking to a girl, but it was Mamori. This just made his day so much better, but he was getting distracted by what he could see out of the corner of his eye; Sena peeking out from behind a wall, looking really depressed. Puzzled, he tried to focus all of his attention on the manager of the Deimon Devil Bats but kept finding it stolen away by the brunet in his peripheral vision. He was at a loss as to why he seemed so sad, maybe something happened? He could ask the runningback later; this thought shocked him. Since when did he start caring about Sena's well-being? He shook his head, 'I am oni confused.' Ikkyu missed Mamori saying her goodbye and taking her leave, after he realized he nodded without even knowing, he glanced over at the miserable teen. His light brown eyes widened but Sena didn't look away, neither did he. The two continued to stare at each other for a while not saying anything. Before the Shinryuji student could get a word out, the other bolted, disappearing.

It wasn't until two days later that curiosity was eating away at Ikkyu's insides, did he finally manage the guts to ask Sena what was wrong. And when he did, he couldn't understand what he was saying through all of his stammering and stuttering before he bolted, again. Now the receiver was starting to get angry, he skipped practice, which surprised everyone on his team – to see the brunet. The forehead marked teen watched him practice, waited for the right moment, got him alone but yet again, Sena ran off.

The same routine happened for a couple more weeks, which quickly turned into months. After a while, it seemed they didn't really care anymore or why it started in the first place only the chase that was happening between them mattered. It almost became a game to the teenagers. Ikkyu and Sena both got addicted to the thrill of being pursued, during the beginning, the shy runningback started to chase him too. They danced around the other, it was exhilarating; both of them enjoying every minute of it.

Sena wouldn't have ever imagined this coming from him avoiding Ikkyu's questions like the plague. Loving the attention his crush was giving him – it made him giddier than he would like to admit. But the thing that bugged him was that he didn't know if the boy that held his affections even liked him back. It bothered him, because he really liked the other teen and wanted something to happen between them, Sena wished for it with all of his soul.

When the brunet went to Shinryuji to see Ikkyu he froze. He was there at the front steps to the school but was talking with some random girl; both blushing a rosy colour. The raven haired teen looked embarrassed and was holding a small bouquet of daisies, obviously from her while holding onto his arm. But the moment they made eye contact, Sena ran. He heard someone calling after him – his eyes started to sting, tears leaked out of his eyes as he scampered away. 'I'm so stupid…'

Ikkyu was exiting the school after a long day of classes and practice, eager to go see Sena. His teammates stopped asking about it, Agon even left it alone now, once he got out the front doors though, a girl immediately came up to him and shoved a bouquet of white daisies at him. Startled that a cute girl was giving him flowers and telling him how much she likes him. By now normally he would have reacted with a dark crimson face and a stammer to rival Sena's; he didn't. The receiver blushed sure, but ever since the game with the runningback from Deimon started, his mind hasn't really been on anything else. Constantly thinking about his brown hair and eyes, tan skin, kind smile and the new connection with each other. So Ikkyu tried to politely turn her down but she wouldn't have it. She had the nerve to cling to his sleeve, pulling herself closer to him and to make matters worse, he made eye contact with Sena at that exact moment. His amber eyes widened and before he could shout out something, the brunet did what he did best, run. Ikkyu found his feet moving sooner than his brain even registered and called out to him.

Sena couldn't steady himself properly, his steps were uneven and sobbing while running made it hard to breathe. His tears blurred his vision, causing him to trip over an object. With a yelp he fell down onto some grass, landing on his side rather painfully, making it even harder to take in air. He started to crawl away at one point, still crying and desperately wanting to get away from Ikkyu at the moment. Not wanting to make a bigger fool of himself than he already felt.

Ikkyu panted 'I hope I didn't mess everything up oni,' he thought to himself, it was tough trying to keep up with the runningback but since Sena's running wasn't in top shape at the moment, he didn't lose him. Following Sena through the park, but when the brunet suddenly fell harshly on his side, the receiver couldn't help but call out to him again. After he seemed to have recovered a bit, he started to crawl away; the teen with the mole on his forehead frowned at this and sped up, not wanting Sena to escape. He made sure to stop in front of him and went down on one knee, his hand reaching toward his shoulder. The Deimon student looked up and chocked on a sob, looking away and slumping against the ground with a defeated cry. Ikkyu's eyes softened at the horrible sight, Sena had curled up into a ball holding his knees against his chest.

"Sena…" He murmured; tears pricked at the edges of his own eyes, before he blinked them away and placed a steady hand on Sena's calf. He took in a breath and his body shuddered in response, trying to hold back his tears.

"Sena talk to me, please?" Ikkyu pleaded, his grip tightening ever so slightly. The brunet's eyes snapped shut, a painful look spread across his face before he sobbed again. The Shinryuji Naga player scooped him up, placing him between his legs and held him against his chest, letting him weep to his content.

The Deimon student didn't stop bawling for a good five minutes before he gathered up his wits again, pushing his head up slightly to stare up at Hosokawa Ikkyu. He was looking down at him with a hurt expression, his amber eyes tinged with regret.

"I – Ikkyu…" Sena sobbed before he buried himself into his shoulder, clutching at his uniform; said teen hugged him, holding him closer.

'How could I have been so oni stupid?' Number thirty three berated himself. He couldn't believe he didn't notice how the Deimon player felt about him. Ikkyu knew he wasn't the smartest when it came to things like this, but it was so apparent that the other teenager felt really strongly about him. And he thinks that he feels something for the other too.

Sena once again stopped crying and he sat up somewhat, his face only inches away from Ikkyu's. He had so much to say, but his mouth couldn't form the words that he had been hiding for so long. The runningback gaped, his mouth opening and closing – Ikkyu smiled slightly at this and hugged Sena again, feeling is heart strings tug at the sight.

"Wha-?" He blurted out, not able to say anything else because soft lips covered his. At this his brown eyes went wide with shock, Ikkyu pulled away before Sena could react.

"I like you." The backwards running boy said simply while placing his hands on his shoulders and looking him straight in the eye so that he could understand that he wasn't lying.

"And we will work something out oni, I promise." Sena's eyes watered at his confession, he threw his arms around Ikkyu's neck, nuzzling into his dark locks, forgiving him instantly. It was Hosokawa's turn to be surprised, but he just smiled and wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist. A cell phone went off and they broke apart for the Deimon ace to answer his phone. The Shinryuji player didn't listen to the conversation, too busy with his own thoughts. What were him and Sena going to do now? Were they technically a couple now? He sighed, there were so many questions; a hand brushed against his cheek lightly, breaking him out of his thoughts and he glanced over at Sena. He was beaming at him, looking so happy. Ikkyu leaned toward Sena again and kissed him for a second time, 'I'll worry about that later.'

**I love crack pairings. They make me so happy for some odd reason… Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the update! :D Remember please rate and comment? Thank you for those who do review, I really appreciate it. Later people~**


	10. J is for Jumonji

**Wow… So his time has finally come! I noticed I have already mentioned him in multiple chapters already, so no doubt his turn was coming up soon anyway! Plus, I love this couple. Now, enjoy this chapter guys! " – speech, ' – thoughts**

_J is for Jumonji_

With a sigh, Kuroki and Togano left practice without Jumonji for the eighth time this month. Ever since they have all started their second year on the team, their "leader," has been making up lame excuses as to why he couldn't hang out with them or walk home together. It was the main players last year to play and Jumonji hardly paid any attention to his two best friends anymore. Now everything was about Sena; Sena this, Sena that, it was like the blonde was obsessed or something. Whenever their new captain would speak he would listen intently and do whatever was asked of him by the runningback. It pissed Kuroki off to no end, they were practically being ditched! But it seemed Togano didn't mind so much, in fact, he didn't even seem to care really. All that mattered to him was his manga; the other blonde didn't make a fuss about Jumonji's disappearances, he actually covered for him most of the time. Kuroki growled in annoyance, 'What does he know that I don't?'

Togano grunted in annoyance, Kuroki was glaring at him again. It was starting to really irritate him and if he didn't stop soon he swore he would make sure to give him a good enough beating to last a life time. It wasn't his fault his brunet friend was stupid and that he hadn't figured it out by now. Sometimes, Togano regretted being so damn perceptive.

"Yo Sena! We should go check out the milkshakes at that café you like so much – they have a new banana flavour!" Monta said excitedly, taking off his uniform in a hurry and putting it away in his locker with no care whatsoever. Sena looked over at his best friend nervously, glancing back and forth between nothing in particular, the receiver raised an eyebrow at this then frowned.

"Again? He is totally hogging you to the MAX!" Monta shouted and threw his arms in the air in an angry gesture, cursing the other person's existence momentarily. The team captain paled at how loud his teammate was and quickly looked left then right and covered his mouth with one of his hands.

"Monta… Please! Not so loud…" Sena whispered, giving him the kicked puppy look. His best friend gave him a blank stare before he gave in and nodded, the brunet removed his hand carefully. They just looked at each other for a while, Monta giving him a disapproving glare while Sena just stared at the ground guiltily.

"I won't let him keep steeling you; I'm your best friend after all!" He grumbled folding his arms over his chest with his head turned away from Sena as if he wasn't talking to him at all. The runningback smiled at this, shaking his head 'same old Taro.' He stepped over toward him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We will go another time, I promise." He gave Monta the best smile he could manage at the moment before getting one in return, making them both grin from ear to ear.

"You betcha! And you're paying too!" Sena laughed in response and gave him a curt nod – they both said their goodbyes and all of a sudden, he found himself alone in the locker room. Letting out a deep breath, the Deimon captain began to take off his own gear, but slowly to make sure nothing got ruined in the process. He would have to remind Suzuna; the new manager, to do the laundry for the jerseys and another reminder for everyone to take good care of their equipment after all he no longer had Hiruma's never ending piles of money. His attention was brought over to the door opening, when he glanced over to see who it was, Sena's gaze softened.

"Jumonji – kun, what are you doing here?" He asked, his eyebrows frowning worriedly.

"Weren't you going to hang out with Kuroki and Togano today?" Jumonji quickly strode over and got to the short teenager in no time, towering over him. The back of his hand stroked a tan cheek; his calloused knuckles causing Sena to shiver involuntarily and lean into the touch. He brought his other hand to rest in the small of the brunet's back and push him closer to his body, wanting more. With patience Jumonji didn't know he possessed, brushed his lips against Sena's teasingly and swiped his tongue across his bottom lip; getting a breathy moan out of him.

"Because there are better things to do." He breathed, before smashing his lips onto the others, easily slipping in his tongue in the process. The younger of the two gasped in surprise, unconsciously putting his hands on Jumonji's shoulders to steady himself and deepen the kiss. Sena battled with the lineman the best he could but was no match and he let the others muscle caress his own, as if apologizing. He explored the cavern of the brunet's mouth with him letting out mewls of pleasure before they broke apart for air. Wasting no time, Jumonji licked a line down his throat, stopping at his pulse point, biting down lightly making the younger moan again causing him to smirk. But they both broke out of their session when voices approached the door.

"I'm gonna give Kazuki a piece of my mind! I ain't letting him get away with this bullshit anymore!"

'Shit.' The two teenagers thought, they quickly broke apart from each other and tried to look as natural as possible, straightening their rustled clothes in the process. When the door was suddenly kicked open by Kuroki, Sena nearly had a heart attack at how loud it sounded and Jumonji's harsh glare towards his friend apparently went unnoticed.

Nothing was said for the first minute before the second of the "ha-ha brothers," stormed over to his blonde friend standing in front of him with his hands on his hips; his stance demanding an explanation. Once the accused didn't say anything Kuroki huffed in frustration.

"Well asshole? Explain yourself!" He shouted while pointing a finger at Jumonji.

"Get lost." The x-shaped scared teen growled menacingly, taking a step over a bit to make sure the runningback didn't come to any harm.

"Or what? What are ya gonna do?" Kuroki challenged, giving him a growl of his own, clearly fed up with the way things were going, not bothering to notice his friend's defensive stance towards a certain someone. Togano sighed from beside the door frame and placed his manga in his pocket, mentally making a note on what page he was on. On the other hand, Sena at the moment was absolutely terrified, what was he supposed to do?

"Hey Sena, want to go to the arcade?" The blonde with large orange glasses asked, his thumb pointing behind him. Everyone turned toward the third "ha-ha brother" in surprise. Did he care at all about what was going on?

"Togano what the hell man!"

Said teenager turned his head to look at his two dumb friends, staring at him dumb folded – he shrugged. He glanced over at the runningback again, raising an eyebrow at him; his hands now resting in his pant pockets. Sena was really confused; he shook his head to clear his thoughts and nodded, not really wanting to be around Jumonji and Kuroki at the moment; jogging over toward the lineman near the door. Togano just looked over at his two friends one last time, also shaking his head before removing his foot from the door and let it close behind him and his team captain.

The blonde and brunet left behind were in shock, before the older of the two scampered after them, throwing the door open and sprinted to catch up with them – Kuroki followed suit but for a different reason, 'you won't get away so easily you jerk!'

Sena stole a peek over at Togano; he took out his Shonen Jump again a few minutes ago and started reading it. 'What the heck is going on…' He thought exasperated, not only was the lineman's behavior off, but he just abandoned his two friends that looked about ready to murder each other. Everything was so confusing, nothing was making sense.

"He will figure it out eventually." The blonde beside him said while licking his index finger, flipping to the next page. At this the small brunet frowned, but after a few seconds it clicked and his eyes widened with a blush covering his cheeks and neck.

"Wha – what? B – but how!" Sena squeaked out, his voice sounding higher pitched than usual, as if he was still in his first year. Togano just gave him a "are you serious?" face, before turning back to his manga. Defeated, the Deimon captain's shoulders slumped. Then something hit him, the nerdy blonde was okay with him and Jumonji being together! But now the question was, how did he figure it out? Sena opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by someone shouting out his name. Turning around he saw the other blonde lineman running towards him, with a very very angry looking Kuroki in tow. Suddenly, Togano yanked on his jacket sleeve, pulling the small brunet closer to him and for a good reason too. Kuroki decided to tackle Jumonji in order to get his attention and succeeded, with both of them landing on the ground facing down, skidding to a halt right in the spot Sena once stood. As if nothing happened, the orange glassed teen began dragging Sena off towards what he could only guess was the arcade.

"Hey! You bastard let go of Sena!" Kuroki pissed that one of his best friend's wasn't paying attention to him, he cuffed him upside the head; hard. Jumonji hissed at this and glanced up over his shoulder to his good friend's smug smirk above him. Snarling, the oldest blonde took hold of Kuroki's hands, flipped them over with him sitting on his lower back, twisting his one arm. The pinned teen yelped at the sudden pain before he started to swear repeatedly. It was Kazuki's turn to look smug as he watched the other struggle and kick beneath him before snapping his head up to see Sena barely visible anymore. Quickly getting up, he didn't expect Kuroki to grab his ankle causing him to fall down again. After that, it turned into an all-out brawl between the two, forgetting about Togano and Sena completely.

"Ha! Take that space invaders!" Moving the joystick back and forth while Togano madly pressed buttons, saying something similar to what the brunet said before "Game Over," flashed across the screen, making both of the teens groan in disappointment.

"B – but! We had them!" Sena whined, Togano mumbled an agreement. Before him and his teammate made it to the arcade, he got to see Jumonji switch him and Kuroki's position around before they disappeared from his view when they turned a corner. But once they got to the destination, Togano paid for all their coins and they got to playing, it was slightly awkward at first but after a while though they were practically acting like best friends. Shifting through his pants pocket, he found his phone and checked for the time, '6:17, I should probably start heading home.'

"Hey Togano, I'm going to head home, you coming?" Sena asked.

"Sure, I'll walk you home." He shrugged as they made their way to the front entrance. The brunet gaped up at him before shaking his head politely.

"No it's okay, I know I live in a completely different direction you do and don't worry I'll be fine." Togano gave him a slightly concerned look with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, knowing full well that Sena could take care of himself now. Maybe it was an older brother complex kicking in after all, he was still so small. But with a firm nod, they parted ways with a wave and a smile.

On his way home, the runningback chuckled to himself, 'today wasn't so bad after all.' He actually had a good time with Togano and he never really noticed, but he was rather smart. When the manga lover was describing how he figured out about his relationship, Togano seemed really happy for Jumonji. He mentioned the reason that he made them pick on Sena in the first place was because he had a small crush on him. Who knew that when someone picked on you that they liked you was actually true? Just thinking about his favorite lineman made him smile. However his thoughts came to a screeching halt when he remembered the state that he last remembered Jumonji in; he panicked. 'Oh god I forgot all about him!' He checked his cell phone and it was half past six. Biting his lip, he couldn't decide whether to go home and barely make his curfew or go to Jumonji's and get in trouble for staying out late.

"Sena! There you are!" A tired voice hollered out, he peered over to his left and his eyes widened, there was standing Jumonji, with his hands on his knees, bent over panting, bleeding from a cut on his forehead and covered in bruises. Sena gasped, tears coming to his eyes – the blonde stiffened, he should be the one that's upset, not him. Before he knew it, Jumonji was being hugged, efficiently knocking the wind out of him.

"I'm so sorry! I am so sorry!" He cried, "please forgive me…" The brunet buried himself into the dirty white shirt in front of him, his knuckles turning white from the tight grip. Kazuki stared down at Sena with a sad expression and embraced him too, rubbing his back in soothing motions.

"Shh… It's okay, I'm not mad, I was just worried." He hushed him, cooing every so often to calm him down. Deimon's ace looked up at him, tears staining his cheeks making them shine underneath the lamppost light. His brown eyes were lighter than normal, being more of a rich caramel. Jumonji brushed away some of his bangs from his face and sighed, kissing his forehead while threading a hand through his hair. Sena sniffled against his chest, his hands loosening their hold on his shirt. Going on his tippy toes, Sena grazed his lips against his boyfriend's before kissing his cheek; the blonde lineman practically purred in response.

"Kazuki – kun I just w – want to-" the brunet was cut off by a pair of lips pushing themselves onto his. He immediately responded by wrapping his arms around his neck and tangling his tongue with Jumonji's. They twisted and twirled their wet muscles around each other teasingly, continuing this until they both had to break apart for much needed oxygen. The first "ha-ha brothers" hand trailed downward, teasing his nipples through his dress shirt before one of his hands headed south and gave Sena's quickly growing erection a squeeze. Letting out a throaty groan, Sena threw his head back exposing his neck for the twice time that day and Jumonji wasn't one to waste opportunity. He grazed his teeth against his neck before reaching his ear, giving it a lick and a gentle love bite making Sena gasp and buck up his hips into the others, making him growl.

"Let's go back to my place – we will be all alone since my dad's on a business trip." The blonde muttered huskily. His little brunet let out a shaky breath and nodded, not trusting his voice. At this Jumonji smirked and placed one hand on Sena's lower back and one underneath his legs, booking it back to his place while carrying him bridal style. Ignoring the protests he was hearing from his captain.

The blonde nerd groaned aloud, 'the next chapter won't come out for a few weeks? Man… What else will I read until then?' Gingerly placing his Shonen jump back in his pant pocket, he grumbled to himself, "since when did a mangaka need a vacation? Their fans are way more important." A loud squeal came from the sidewalk on the other side from where he was, causing him to immediately turn his head toward the sound. What he saw was quite comical. His oldest friend had the runningback over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, grinning while Sena looked absolutely terrified, probably because he didn't want to be dropped. Togano didn't realize when he stopped walking and decided to observe the pair currently running towards Jumonji's place with amusement but pinched the bridge of his nose letting out an exasperated breath. He had no idea how he was such good friends with three _complete_ idiots.

**I love Togano. 'Nuff said – hope you enjoyed this much wanted chapter, another M rated one will pop up soon enough, until then, just you all wait patiently please! Much thanks again~**


	11. K is for Kengo Mizumachi

**Well my awesome followers, you have waited so you shall receive! Enjoy~ " – speech, ' – thoughts**

_K is for Kengo Mizumachi_

If anyone asked, Mizumachi loved water, drinking it, swimming in it, dancing in the rain, a person could be a complete idiot but know that the Poseidon lineman loved the substance. So everyone knew how much he loved the water, but no one knew how much he liked it on other people as well.

At the moment, his current mission was trying to see a certain runningback covered in water – to him sweat didn't count. Sena didn't suspect anything when he got numerous invitations to go with him to the pool or the beach; the brunet just thought that he wanted to hang out, never knowing his true intentions. When he finally ended up agreeing to go, a whole bunch of other people found out and had tagged along as well much to Mizumachi's disappointment. And nothing went according to plan at all. Sena didn't even leave the shade of his umbrella! But with great determination, the tall blonde was going to make sure he saw what he wanted to see then leave the poor Deimon kid alone. What he didn't expect was to love the sight so much that he had to see it; again, again and again.

He knew that by now Sena was probably catching on, everyone else pretty much was. They all either thought that Mizumachi liked him; which he now did since he had been spending a lot of time with him, or that he was just being his regular weird self. And the one thing that was starting to anger the swimmer; Shin was moving in on the petite brunet and fast. Not only was he making a move, but trying to slowly separate him from the other teen in his own quiet way. This did not sit well with the Kyoshin student. Although, if the White Knight wanted war, war he would get.

Sena had been getting a lot of strange vibes from Mizumachi and Shin as of late, the atmosphere would turn hostile once they were just in the same room as each other. It confused him greatly, although he had an idea on what it was about; although a certain thought alone made him blush. Sitting on his bed with the long forgotten Math book in one hand and his cell phone in the other, he stared out the window. Sighing, Sena threw his legs over the edge of his bed and stretched his arms way over his head, ditching his phone and homework; hearing his back pop, he sat down slouching over in deep thought. He buried his face in his hands, 'oh god what do I do?' The brunet's head jerked up to the sound of the doorbell being rung, with speed he knew only he could use; bolted towards the front door downstairs and flung it open. Mizumachi looked at him wide eyed for a second then grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey Sena! You busy at the moment?" He asked, giving him a wave as well. Sena straightened himself and nodded hesitantly, making the blonde's grin widen.

"Sweet! Come on then, I have something to show you." The lineman took a hold on the Deimon ace's wrist and dragged him out of his house, down the walk way and out the gate towards an unknown location. Eyes the size of dinner plates, he stared at Kengo in awe, he must have been real excited because he didn't slow down once. He was also probably going to get an earful when he got home if he didn't shut the door behind him…

Sena frowned once they got to their destination, he realized it was a restaurant; not being too fancy it was actually quite the dainty place. Mizumachi moved his hand from the small wrist over to the runningback's hand, threading his fingers through the other teenager's and then marched inside, dragging him along again.

"Kengo Mizumachi," without missing a beat, the man behind the podium nodded, grabbed two menus and motioned for them to follow him to their table. Smiling, the blonde walked at a more leisurely pace behind the waiter, still holding Sena's hand. After being lead to their table, they took their seats respectively and stared at each other for a while. So many questions were spinning through his brain he thought he might get dizzy, but seeing Kengo look so happy, he didn't bother saying anything not wanting to be rude. Instead, the Deimon student made idle conversation and the older teen was more than glad to talk as well.

Time came and went as the two football players conversed and joked all throughout the evening, having a blast. Sena was enjoying himself, but he dreaded when Kengo would really talk about why he brought him out tonight, shaking his head at the thought, he glanced up at his friend who was already staring at him with a thoughtful expression, one the brunet doesn't see on him often. Now that he thought about it, Mizumachi hadn't stripped down to his boxers once. 'He must be really serious…' Biting his lip, he broke eye contact and fidgeted underneath the table, clearly nervous.

"You wanna go to the beach after this?" Mizumachi questioned, noting his obvious tension. Sena peeked up at him through his eyelashes and nodded while placing his hands on the table interlocked with the other. A much larger hand covered both of his hands; the energetic blonde was smiling warmly, in hopes of easing the brunet's worries. He seemed to appreciate it because he smiled back.

"Sure," he replied, taking out one of his hands from underneath and giving the reassuring hand a squeeze. The Poseidon player grinned and waved over the waiter wanting the check, Sena reached into his pocket to try and help but he shook his head, telling him to wait for him outside.

On the way to the beach, they talked again for a while, with Mizumachi's arms behind his head and the runningback by his side making hand gestures to what they were discussing. It wasn't too long of a walk but when he tried to ask his water loving friend how much he owed him, he just shrugged and never answered. He frowned at this, it wasn't fair to the lineman to pay for a meal and expect nothing in return.

"Seriously! Mizumachi – kun, how can I repay you?" Sena whined, placing his hands together in a fake prayer and stuck out his bottom lip, putting on his best puppy eyes. Kengo saw this and stumbled forward, a blush appearing on his face along with a flustered expression. Once he regained his footing and got back to his original position with an awkward cough, he grumbled an awkward "don't worry about it…"

This only made him feel worse, but all was forgotten once they saw the sands and the ocean retreating back and forth on the shore. It seemed to break that uncomfortable atmosphere because they both rushed towards the water, Sena making sure not use his full speed. Before they did anything they took off their shoes and socks before both of them went in knee deep and started splashing around; laughing all the while.

The blonde was having a hard time composing himself, after all when the object of your affections is covered in what you love, you automatically want to take advantage of it right? With the perfect lighting from the setting sun hitting his now glistening tan skin and hair making it even harder for him to concentrate on not jumping Sena. He really wanted to make sure he did this right, Mizumachi could be really determined when he put his mind to something. Slowly he made his way over toward him, the younger teen had taken a break and had his back to him; big mistake that was. In one fluid movement, Kengo wrapped his arms around Sena's waist and spun him around causing the runningback to gasp before going into a fit of giggles – holding onto the lineman's arms so he wouldn't slip out of them.

Laughing and gasping for breath, they both collapsed on their backs onto the sand, tired out after that escapade. Giggling every now and then like little kids again. Mizumachi glanced up at the setting sky; it was a beautiful orange with tints of red and yellow, the sun seemingly hovering over the ocean with no clouds above them. The blond lineman rolled over onto his side, his hand resting on his chin and stared at Sena who was still glancing up at the beautiful sky. He admired his crush for a while, taking in his drenched t-shirt which clung to his smaller form nicely and his shorts which were covered in sand, also soaking wet. When his eyes finally reached the large brown orbs, Kengo found out that the runningback was staring at him too. They both froze at the realization.

Sena didn't mean to get caught – he also didn't think that the Poseidon player could have been looking him over too. Quickly sitting up before Kengo could get up onto his feet; he jogged over to his socks and shoes and was making a mad attempt in putting them on. He heard a choked out, "Sena wait!" From somewhere behind him but he paid it no attention. The brunet suddenly found himself tackled to the ground and let out a loud "eep!" In surprise. Mizumachi had his hands on both sides of Sena's head and his knees beside his hips; making sure he can't move or escape. With a determined look on his face, Kengo spoke first.

"I like you. It would be great if you like me back," at this his expression saddened; below him the Deimon Devilbat's eyes widened.

"I won't force you into anything, or I can understand that if you like Shin… I'll back off." Sena broke eye contact when he mentioned the White Knight. Mizumachi brought one of his hands and grazed his cheek lightly, the sand tickling him slightly. After a few moments of no reply, Kengo's shoulders slumped and he withdrew his hand from the tiny teenager's cheek and stood up, walking towards his own sandals and discarded shirt, getting the unsaid message.

He didn't realize when he closed his eyes, but when he felt the hand leave his face and his friend's towering presence gone, Sena immediately snapped his head over to the rejected lineman's location. Scrambling to his feet, he lunged at him, wrapping his arms around the much thicker waist and buried his head in his lower back; tightening his grip.

"I – I'm scared." He murmured, at this Mizumachi's eyes widened at the statement, he tried to turn around but Sena wouldn't let him.

"I… I have never been in a relationship…" Sena continued while rubbing his face against the taller teenager's surprisingly soft skin. The lineman grabbed the brunet's hands and pulled them away from him before rapidly spinning around and embracing him in a huge hug; nuzzling into his sea scented hair causing Kengo to smile. Sena gasped at the sudden action but smiled shyly afterward and wrapped his arms around his neck, snuggling into him too. The blonde lifted his head up and kissed the runningback's cheek, making him blush and giggle.

"I'll be the best boyfriend ever!" The blonde shouted ecstatically, spinning them both around again, while showering his new boyfriend's face with soft kisses.

"Alright! Alright, put me down." Sena laughed, Kengo set him down with a light thump and threaded their fingers together, put on their shoes, socks and Mizumachi's shirt; they walked back to the brunet's place together and bade each other farewell, sharing their first kiss as a couple on Sena's doorstep.

**I LOVE KENGO~ He is too cute! Serious business! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the very late chapter and just so that everyone knows, the next two chapters will be rated M. So, until next time kiddies~**


	12. L is for Lollipop

**Alright! The man you have all probably or mainly been waiting for, or I dunno maybe you haven't… Fuck it we'll do it live! " – speech, ' – thoughts. Enjoy~**

_L is for Lollipop_

Agon was starting to regret his decision of asking this stupid broad out. Not only was she annoying, a loud mouth and bossy – boobs didn't even make up for it at this point; but Kara? Kiera? Whatever, was _clingy_. The talented teenager wanted to rip her arms off. She stunk of perfume and other products he didn't even want to think about; she clung to his arm like a fucking koala. He had taken her to the fair that was currently in Tokyo because she whined and complained about wanting to go, so Agon took her being the gentleman that he is and what a big mistake that was.

"Agon~ Let's go on that ride! Oh! Can you get me some cotton candy? Pleasseee~?" She begged, her nails digging into his arm. He almost groaned aloud in annoyance at her nasally New York accent but put on a fake smile and agreed, then was dragged towards the closest stand filled with what she wanted.

"Can I have one – no two cotton candies please?" The scantily dressed girl said while waving about the money Agon just gave her. After that disaster was done, the brunette dragged him off to somewhere else, probably another ride or something else horrible like that. 'This so wasn't fucking worth it.' He thought while his jaw clenched painfully. He looked her over again, she was wearing a very short light coloured jean skirt, a bright pink tank top and was adorned with jewelry everywhere; ears, neck, wrist and even her ankles with at least four inch heels on. The only reason the Kongo twin had considered this dumb foreigner was because her hair and eyes reminded him of a certain someone. The colours were slightly off for her hair and eyes but he could deal with that, just not her in general.

"Oooo~ let's go over there!"

'Kill me now.'

Sena was really excited! The team had decided to take the day off from training and go to the fair that's in Tokyo for a few days. It was apparently very popular and would be packed with people because it was not only a beautiful day outside, but also being Saturday, the runningback expected long line-ups. However Hiruma being the demon he is got them passes so that they can go to the front of the line for whatever ride anytime, even the concession stands. Monta and Sena would meet up with everyone at the front entrance at one o'clock because Hiruma had their tickets and if you were late, you wouldn't get to go. So him and his best friend left a full hour and a half early just in case.

"Man, Sena I am stoked to the MAX! I'm gonna go on all the rides!" The receiver shouted on the skytrain, looking more and more eager by the minute.

"W – well… I don't know about a – all the rides." Sena said meekly, shivering at the thought about some of the roller coasters he heard of.

"What? But Sena you have to go on them all with me!" Monta whined putting his hands on his friend's shoulders and shaking him back and forth as if to knock some sense into him. The brunet heard him talking but zoned out after he started to repeat the same thing over and over again. Instead, his thoughts drifted towards something else, now that he thought about it, he was there more for the games and not the rides. Apparently there was a football based one there and Sena really wanted to try it out. With a sudden jerk the skytrain stopped and they both got off; conversing with the other brunet the entire way this time.

When they got there, he could see Kurita with Komusubi as always, the Ha-ha brothers, Taki and Suzuna and a few others, but Hiruma wasn't around.

"That's weird… Hiruma – san isn't here and it's almost one o'clock…" Sena murmured to himself.

"What's weird fucking shrimp?" Came a voice from behind him, he yelped in response and quickly turned around to see said quarterback standing now right behind him, grinning down at him.

'Speak of the devil and he shall appear.' He thought sarcastically. And as if Hiruma was telepathic, a machine gun was pulled out of his sub-space pocket and fired into the air, scaring the crap out of everyone except Suzuna.

"Alright fuckers! Since it is now past one o'clock, the other players are late and will get the punishment game!" He yelled, laughing at the end of his sentence, gleeful at the thought of people suffering. Making the team gulp and silently relieved it wasn't them at least.

"So without further a-fucking do, go in!" The blonde aimed a few bullets at them while the team scrambled to get inside, not wanting to risk further wrath.

Once inside the Devil Bats took the time to admire the park with excited eyes. There was a ferris wheel, a couple of kid rides, a bungee jump like experience, a haunted house, roller coasters and quite a few other rides. There were lights set up all around so that for when it got dark, the place would light up like a Christmas tree except brighter and better. Sena glanced down at the clown stamp on his hand, signifying his "payment" to get into the amusement park.

"Come on Sena let's go!" His wrist was grabbed and then dragged off toward one of the rides by an overly enthusiastic Monta.

'It's going to be a long day…'

Agon had almost had it, him and apparently Katie, his first few guesses were wrong – he was ready to explode and just ditch the bitch. Only if he could get her to let go of his fucking arm. Of course, the dread headed player could use his God-speed impulse and bolt out of there but that could ruin his ladies-man reputation. Plus, there were no other girls his type at the park, so he can't just up and leave her for another chick, he looked.

"Agonn~ win me that stuffed elephant please?" Katie practically cried in his ear, and he swore he could almost feel his brain cells dying at the sound of her annoying voice. With a twitch of his eyebrow and the stiffening of his shoulders, he nodded not trusting his ability to speak in case Agon said something that would piss the girl off and get him a slap to the face. She giggled in a manner that was obviously fake and clung to his arm tighter, rubbing her face and possibly some of her over-bearing make up on his dress shirt sleeve; making him cringe in disgust.

'Fuck someone save me.'

Sena inwardly groaned, 'please Monta, I don't want to go on another ride…' Monta had been tugging him along all over the park and onto various rides for about an hour now. And the runningback was getting tired of it. But before he could say something, the receiver suddenly pulled him in a different direction causing him to bump into someone and feebly apologize over the shouting crowd.

"Dude let's get one of those! I saw a kid with one of them a while back and I wanted one to the max!"

Sena frowned at this, what was it that he saw and wanted to badly? But he never got an answer when Monta sat him down at a table and told him to "wait here." Bored, he hunched over and rested his head against his arms on the table, staring into empty space. The brunet hadn't even gotten to play one game yet. A loud shriek caught his attention to his left and when he looked over in that direction what he saw shocked him. Agon was standing there looking clearly pissed off with a girl that was jumping up and down excitedly, holding out her hands to receive her prize that the Kongo twin had gotten for her. Once the large blue stuffed elephant fell into her hands she wrapped her arms around its neck and seemed to squeeze the living life out of it, squealing the entire time. Peering back over at Agon, he seemed like he was about to blow a gasket, but being the "oh so gifted" guy he is, looked over at him, almost sensing he was being stared at. He smirked.

'Oh god no!' Sena internally cried; he threw his head left and right, looking for Monta, someone, anyone! But when he peeked over to where Agon was, he vanished, and the girl that he was with, was calling out for him, probably wondering where he went. And before he could try to make a run for it, a loud shout caught his attention.

"Phew! That was hard! Some lady kept insisting I didn't have a pass to be in front of her but I managed my way through to get you this, so you better enjoy it MAX." His friend rambled on while shoving a lollipop of some sort in his face, starting to already devour his while talking through mouth fulls. Sena let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and glanced at the thing with a critical eye before giving the multicolored lollipop an experimental lick. His eyes bulged open, he did not expect it to taste this good! The tall vertical rainbow colored sweet now had to be one of his favorite things; how could there be so many flavors all in one lollipop! The runningback had long stopped paying attention to his friend and focused on the delicious treat in his hands, not even noticing Agon slowly come up behind him.

The Shinryuji player could not believe it, he was going to snag Sena before the idiotic slut could find him but stopped when he noticed the stupid monkey receiver come over to him, handing him a lollipop. 'Fucking hell this just isn't my day.' He could hear her calling out for him, Agon hissed, when he glanced over at the tiny brunet from a table close to the one he was currently sitting at, his eyes widened. The damn kid was licking the colorful thing like a professional porn star! The way he was so focused on it didn't help and the guys around him just couldn't help but notice either. With determination he didn't know he possessed, sat up and strode quickly towards Sena – gripped the back of his shirt in a tight fist and pulled, hard. Probably causing him to panic but surprisingly, Sena didn't scream, he seemed too shell-shocked to even do anything really. Although, the less the brunet struggled, the easier it would be for them to escape.

The younger teenager could not believe it, he was being kidnapped and Monta was too engrossed in his own treat to even notice or care! Sena glanced over his shoulder to see a glowering Agon and not really wanting to take his chances, he slumped in defeat. Not only had he been dragged away to his doom, the lollipop fell out of his hands when the other grabbed him and was now somewhere on the ground. He missed the colourful tasty treat already.

"What a waste…" He grumbled to himself.

Agon suddenly stopped walking at the moment he heard Sena speak, almost forgetting he was there before turning around and letting him go, allowing him to fall on the ground with a 'thump.' Gasping at the sudden hard contact on his backside, he immediately looked up at his captor with a fearful expression. Agon snorted at this, he seized Sena's wrist and hauled him up off the ground before he started to drag him again.

"Come on trash… We're going in the haunted house." The taller player stated, leaving no room for debate from Sena.

Behind him, the runningback was absolutely terrified, 'the haunted house? I can't go in there!' He finally decided to put up some resistance by digging his heals into the ground hoping to slow Agon down and with his free arm, to tug as hard as he could on the hold that the other teenager had on his wrist. His efforts didn't even seem to affect him because he kept on going, still tugging him along. Sena paled at seeing the haunted house, it was two stories high and you could hear screams fake or real he couldn't tell, but being called "The Death House," the title written with chopped off limbs didn't help either.

"A – Agon – san! Please! I – I don't want to go in there!" Sena exclaimed, terror clearly showing on his features and much to his displeasure, tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. As if sensing his turmoil, Agon turned around again and gazed down at him for a few seconds not saying anything.

"Stupid fucking trash…" He muttered, Agon moved his hand from Sena's wrist to his hand, gripping it tightly making the brunet's eyes widen at his action. He was actually so caught off guard that Sena didn't realize they had made it to the haunted house, cutting in front of a lot of people in the process and were being approved to go in; when he finally did realized what he was getting into, it was too late.

A whimper escaped him before he could silence it and without his brain's consent, Sena's arms wrapped around Agon's entire left arm, encasing it in a tight hold. 'I'll probably regret this later…' He thought bitterly, but at the moment, the only thing the brunet cared about was his survival and hoped that by the end of it, his dignity was still intact.

The younger Kongo twin looked down at the Deimon's ace player in shock, was he really that terrified? Agon felt a twinge of guilt twist in his gut but he ignored it and took the first steps on the dark bloodied path. He could feel the runningback's grip tighten once they started to tread further in, making him stop and turn around, almost.

If he had to explain to someone on how these stupid feelings started, he wouldn't be able to tell them because it just sort of happened. Over time the more he thought about Sena beating him, the more Agon began to think about stronger people beating "Eyeshield 21." This put him in a bad mood, it didn't even seem right that a pipsqueak like him was able to beat his godly talents. But he did. And now he was actually worried that he would find better opponents, stronger foes – he couldn't get left behind and the womanizer wasn't going to let that happen any time soon or ever.

So Agon kept a secret eye on him, making sure he didn't get away or too far ahead. And if he thought he was, the Shinryuji player would put him in his place, below him. However, once more time passed his respect for Sena grew and after a certain point, even got a little protective. Unsui said he was becoming "obsessed," and that was a load of bullshit according to Agon. After that though, Agon began to think about Sena more and more, thinking and _fantasizing_. Not noticing he was digging himself into a hole that he now couldn't get out of. He was shaken out of his reverie when he heard a loud cry from beside him, making him instantly glance down at a quivering Sena; tears so close to pouring down his cheeks.

'Shit.' The dread head thought, he was so engrossed in his thoughts he forgot about the person he was thinking about – ironic. Agon glanced up and took a look around at their surroundings, it was all so cheesy. Fake corpses were piled high in one corner with an actress on an old white table screaming her head off while a mad looking doctor stood beside her revving a chainsaw covered in blood with bits of organs flying everywhere. Blood covered the "hospital" walls; another doctor without a face – now he knew why Sena was scared, was right beside him, getting up real close, making him intensify his grip on Agon's arm as if trying to disappear into his body. The doctor creep growled and made an attempt to grab the horrified brunet which did not sit well with Agon at all, so with a feral growl of his own he threw his fist back and punched the offensive actor away from him and Sena.

"Stay the fuck away you piece of shit!" Agon exclaimed as he tore his other arm from Sena's hold, ignoring the faint gasp and whine of disapproval; he wrapped his arm around the brunet instead and kept his hand firmly placed on his captive's shoulder, pulling him into his side and holding Sena there securely. He held the runningback firmly against him, trying to keep him hidden from the horrors of the haunted house as best Agon could, using a light jog throughout the rest of the Death House.

To say Sena was surprised would have been an understatement of a life time. Agon, the "you're inferior to me, bow down to my awesome might," had just practically saved him from having a heart attack. Not only that, he also punched the scary doctor right in the face, probably knocked out the poor guy. But… It was weird, he didn't mind the violence for once, and Sena swore he heard him mutter under his breath, "don't even think you can get away with touching him." Maybe he was imagining things which he probably was; nevertheless it was nice to think that Agon actually cared about him, let alone enough to punch a guy for him.

Plus, he was really warm too – comfortable really and all the things he did in the past were forgotten as Sena snuggled closer into the comforting heat. He didn't notice when they had actually made it out of the haunted house because he made himself hidden in Agon's shirt, clutching onto him like a lost child. What brought him out of his shell was when his hand started to rub gently into his shoulder, easing the tensed muscles there. Blearily, his honey brown eyes gazed up at the older teenager to already see him gazing back down at him with a frown beneath his shades. Sena tilted his head slightly wondering what had him so upset when really it should have been him that was mad.

Agon broke eye contact first, he grunted and started walking again, causing the younger brunet to stumble forward but the older teen stopped him with his free hand and helped him straighten himself up before heading towards somewhere. He glanced up at him, his eyebrows furrowing in worry, did he do something wrong? Sena really hoped not…

'I can't even say fucking sorry.' The supposed ladies man was having a hard time with this, it seemed that he didn't mind being around him anymore which was good. All it took apparently was a haunted house. Who knew? But Agon couldn't seem to really talk to Sena about how he felt, this was all foreign to him and he hated admitting it because normally he would just fuck them then go. This was different though, much to his chagrin. To him it was and it seemed like Unsui detected it before the younger twin even realized it. 'Fuck you Unko – chan…'

Honestly, he didn't know what to do on how to make it up to the Deimon student, he never had to deal with this compared to his other interests. The genius was actually stuck, what the actual fuck was he supposed to do now?

"There it is!" Sena suddenly shouted; Agon looked down at him with an eyebrow raised before he followed his eyes to see what he was so ecstatic about. It was a game, a football one in fact but the taller man didn't understand why the other was so excited, he could catch a ball but not throw one and that was the purpose of it, to get the ball through an obviously rigged small hoop. And it looked like Sena realized this too because he could feel him slump in defeat against him, his expression taking on one of a kicked puppy.

"Come on." Agon groused out, tugging Sena along towards the booth. He looked at the acne red headed teenager who eyed him up obviously then stuck out his hand for the money.

"Five dollars for one of the small stuffed animals there, 15 dollars for one of the medium ones and thirty for a big one." He said while pointing towards the walls to where the appointed stuffed toys were.

"And the hoops vary according to what you pay for." The Shinryuji didn't look like he paid him any attention because he just turned towards Sena, asking him the quiet question, "what do you want?"

Sena's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Was Agon really going to win him something? The thought excited him so he decided to pick something and he pointed at the large stuffed panda that was hung up on the booth ceiling. He just nodded while digging into his pocket and then handed over the cash to the rude guy in the booth and took the ball from his hand with more force than necessary. The dread haired teen seemed to concentrate for a second then with a flick of his hand; the ball went straight through the smallest hoop with no problem. Sena's smile grew at the quick result and from the guy's face from behind the booth; Agon threw him a smug smirk as well.

"You did it Agon – san!" He said while hugging him from his side, laughing at their victory. The other teen didn't expect to get such affection from him and it temporarily shocked him for a bit but then grabbed the panda from the flabbergasted teen and left the stand with a happy Sena beside him.

"Thank you…" Sena murmured quietly, staring at his new stuffed panda in awe before looking up at Agon with the same kindness, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

If he could have won him over this fast, why didn't the Shinryuji student think of doing this before? Of course he hated thinking of anyone as equals, however for him there is no one else he would rather have as his equal.

"No problem." Came Agon's stoic reply. He stole another peek down at the runningback and almost smiled to himself just looking at him, he hated what Sena did to him but at the same time he didn't mind so much because he looked so adorable, holding the stuffed panda to his chest with a gentle smile. Being the one who put that look on his face, well Agon didn't mind so much at all.

Sena's stomach was doing flips with butterflies fluttering about; he didn't get why these feelings were suddenly surfacing out of nowhere. Had he felt like this towards the dread head the entire time but just shoved it deep, _deep_ down? No, that was impossible, the first time he met Agon it felt like he encountered someone truly evil, someone with no conscience. Now though, he seemed different, ever since he had started to challenge Sena and watch over him in his own weird way – more attentive to him. The brunet didn't want to comprehend what he was currently feeling and not even go down the road of trying to figure out what Agon was feeling let alone what he was thinking.

Sena peeked up at the utility player through his eyelashes and was surprised at what he saw. The older teen looked surprisingly calm; the hand on his shoulder was still there with slight pressure but now seemed less overbearing since they had left the haunted house. Actually the brunet was really impressed with Agon's behavior and he was in control of his temper which was something new to him. He hadn't really been paying attention to where the older teenager was taking him but Sena was shaken out of his thoughts when he registered he was sitting down and a bar was being placed over his lap. He tensed up then glanced left and right, after all the last time he was dragged somewhere by Agon it didn't go so well. The hand on his shoulder squeezed lightly getting his attention causing him to look up at the shades wearing twin.

"It's just the ferris wheel. Relax." Agon whispered, frowning at Sena's jumpy reaction. He pulled the runningback closer to him and ran his hand through his hair, gently rubbing against his scalp.

The ride soon started after that, bringing their cart upwards. Sena was now fully nestled into Agon's side, leaning into the heavenly touches that his head was receiving while his hands gripped loosely onto the front of his dress shirt; his panda temporarily forgotten. Neither of them said anything, letting the sounds of the fair and Tokyo over take them making a peaceful silence between them.

Agon was the calmest he had felt in a long time, beating up people always helped him blow off steam but nothing could ever compare to this moment. He couldn't even believe that this moment was happening, Sena seemed to be warming up to him; although he knows that this was just the start of a more trusting relationship – Agon was never a patient man, but he didn't want to screw things up, so he could wait.

~Two months later~

"Hey Sena, do you still need help with your English homework?"

Said teen looked over at Yukimitsu with a bright smile and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Ah… Y – yeah! Thanks again Yukimitsu – kun, I really appreciate it." He replied back. The balding teen chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's no problem Sena – I don't mind at all, I'll see you after practice." And with that he walked away towards the club house to get changed. Sena's smile never faltered as he jogged over towards the change rooms too.

"Agon you're skipping practice again?" Unsui asked with an exasperated sigh at the end.

His younger brother merely grunted in response while trying to put on his jacket and also try to find his lost wallet at the same time. The older twin sighed again before getting up from his place at their kitchen table and head towards his room, not really wanting to push his brother further. Agon followed his brother's retreating figure with his eyes then continued the search for his wallet, wanting to make sure he got to Deimon early enough to pick Sena up from his trash school.

Once he found the accursed hidden object – which was stuffed between the sofa cushions, he slammed the door behind him and headed toward the skytrain station. Agon was in a bad mood, he had been delayed getting home from school because of some punks who thought they were tough, 'dumbasses' he thought bitterly. The Shinryuji star player had to shower because he got too carried away and had to clean off the smell of blood and their disgusting body odour out; which wasted more time. He growled to himself, now he was later than ever and would probably get to Sena's school too late, so he couldn't kidnap him before his practice started.

"Stupid trashes, it's all their fucking fault…" He grumbled under his breath while he weaved his way through the crowd of people in order to make the next train. Once he got on, he sat near the window and spaced out but still being aware of everyone around him, you never know when someone might try to start a fight. What he didn't even realize was that Sena was on the same train heading back to Deimon. Agon suddenly perked up at a conversation he was overhearing.

"Sena? What are you doing here?" Agon's eyes followed the voice and it landed on some student in his uniform, sitting next to an embarrassed looking Sena; his eyes widened behind his shades.

"I… I had to r – run an errand for Hiruma – san…" The runningback started while twiddling his thumbs; it was one of his nervous habits that he could never get rid of. The teen in the white and blue uniform smiled at him, taking a seat beside him.

"You know, you could always say no Sena. You don't have to do everything Hiruma says." The stranger said with a worried frown, like he actually cared about his well-being.

"I – it's okay Ichiro – san, I don't mind." Sena replied with a smile of his own.

Ichiro, where did Agon know that name? He glared at the other teen until he finally recognized the uniform; he's a white knight from Ojo. He sneered in his direction.

Ichiro held up a hand, "Takami. Call me Takami, Sena." He stated, giving the runningback a bemused look. Sena blushed slightly and nodded.

Agon literally hissed as his expression darkened; his hands were clenched by his side, shaking with a barely containable fury.

"So what did you have to do for Hiruma this far out?" Takami asked, curiosity etching his features.

"Oh! I had to place an order for him at a shop for more practice dummies and better quality practice footballs." Sena replied eagerly and took out a slip of paper from his jacket pocket, showing the upperclassman the order. The Ojo white knight couldn't help but smile at him.

"Well I'm glad he didn't make you do something degrading." The quarterback said while placing a hand on his shoulder. Agon could feel his anger boiling inside him, how dare that trash touch Sena? What gave him the right? He was going to get up but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the brunet take Takami's hand in his and start explaining something. Seeing red, Agon swiftly made his way over toward the two in a jealous rage, not bothering to listen in on their conversation anymore. When Sena made eye contact with him, his eyes widened before he stood up abruptly and let go of Takami's hand making him frown then look in the direction that the smaller teen was, making his own eyes widen in surprise.

"Agon – san!" Sena called out as he jogged towards the Shinryuji player, tugging on his sleeves, desperately trying to get his attention and away from the Ojo quarterback. He didn't even spare him a glance, Agon just kept staring at Takami, challenging him. The white knight pushed up his glasses as he also stood up and walked behind Sena, grabbing his wrist, willing to pull him away in case anything were to happen. Seething, Agon snarled at the other football player, he would have punched him by now if only the tiniest player would let go of his sleeves.

"Agon – san please!" He begged, tugging more insistently; Agon finally glanced down, glaring at him disapprovingly.

"Leave Sena alone." Takami suddenly spoke, his grip on Sena's wrist tightening. The Kongo twin noticed the younger wince and this only made him angrier.

"How about this you fucking piece of trash, you let Sena go and I won't break all of your limbs." Agon growled as one of his hands moved to Sena's other wrist making him gasp at the contact. And this didn't go unnoticed by the other teen.

"Why don't you let go," the Ojo student challenged. "It's not like he wants to be around you anyways!"

Agon's eyes widened at the insult, 'that fucker, how dare he even think…'

"And besides, it's not like you actually care about him anyway!" A loud roar resounded throughout the cart as the dread haired teen charged at Takami, forgetting about Sena between them. They both stopped when they actually realized Sena suddenly wasn't there anymore. Agon panicked.

"Sena?" None of them had been paying attention to the fact that the skytrain had long stopped and that Sena had been pulled away for his own safety by some police officers. Agon frantically looked around and then spotted the tiny brunet standing with a few officers about ten feet away from the open doors, but before he could go after him some more policemen had approached the two teens with unimpressed looks.

"Do you two understand the consequences of starting a fight on a skytrain?" One of the men asked, his arms crossed over his chest. Takami quickly pulled himself together and nodded.

"We weren't going to fight officer, just sort some misunderstandings." He glowered over at Agon while speaking, making him sneer back at him. The other officer scowled at them.

"You were putting someone else in danger." The older man snapped. As he started to ramble, the Shinryuji player looked over at Sena who had his eyes to the ground, gazing down with a sad and disappointed expression cast across his features. Agon felt bad, he didn't mean for this to happen, he probably should have listened to the runningback when he was obviously trying to tell him something important.

'Fuck,' he thought angrily.

When the policeman left, Takami and Agon were permitted back on the train, but Sena would be escorted home. He didn't bother going back on, the reason he left was to see Sena, now that he couldn't the other twin might as well go home. A 'tch,' passed through his lips as he did a full turn around then sprinted down the stairs to hopefully catch the police car before it left. He made it in time to see one of the cops opening the door for the brunet, ushering him inside.

"Wait!" Agon exclaimed as he slowed his steps down to a walk. Both of the officers looked at him with a frown, their expressions conveying their confusion. One of them that was standing beside him before, stepped forward.

"Didn't we sort you out upstairs?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. The youngest Kongo twin stood up straight and stared Sena directly in the eye, unwavering. A message seemed to pass between them because realization flittered across the smaller teens face.

"O – officer Tanaka? Can… Can he come home with me, please?" He asked, not breaking eye contact with Agon. The man that was holding his door open seemed unsure, showing his obvious hesitation. His superior looked to think otherwise – he sighed.

"Alright, alright. As long as he doesn't cause you or me anymore trouble." The older man grumbled as he made his way to the driver's side of the police car. Agon's shoulders relaxed as he and Sena entered the back of the police car. The brunet stared out the window, spacing out before a vibration in his pocket got his attention. He took out his cell phone from his pocket that read "one new message," flipping his phone out, the name "Agon," was written out across the screen; he frowned at this. Clicking the enter button Sena read the message.

"We need to talk." It read, the runningback sighed and began his reply to the other football player beside him.

"No kidding…"

After he gave directions to the policemen on how to get to his house, Sena mulled over on what he was going to say to Agon but wasn't allowed too much time to think when they arrived to the Kobayakawa residence sooner than expected. Officer Tanaka turned back to face the two boys and nodded, signaling they could get out of the car. With an uttered "thank you very much," the two teens exited the car and opened the small fence gate and onward towards Sena's front door. Unlocking it for him and Agon to enter the house, he turned around and waved to the nice officers and got a nod in return before they pulled off the curb and out of sight.

"Thank god." He heard Agon grumble as he stepped into the house while slipping off his shoes. Sena merely shook his head at the dread heads behavior and stepped into the foyer to take off his own shoes and hang his jacket onto a coat hook.

Not even sparing a glance at the older teen, he passed him and went straight into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. Agon followed. He took a seat at the kitchen table while the other brunet went to the cupboards for a glass then towards the tap, filling up before downing it and filling it again. He never took his eyes off Sena the entire time, not until he sat down across from him. They both sat in tense silence, neither of them saying anything.

"Why'd you do it?" Sena finally murmured, not looking up, keeping his gaze on his glass. Agon looked down too, his eye brows furrowing down, expressing his anger.

"Because he was touching you. He was touching what wasn't his." He hissed out the last part, his upper lip curling in a snarl as his fists clenched on the table. Sena's expression saddened while he looked up at him.

"Agon… You couldn't have gotten jealous over a hand on my shoulder… R – right?" Kongo Agon glared at him in response. The brunet sighed as he got up from his seat and made his way over to him from behind and wrapped his arms around his neck, his forehead pressed against his shoulder. Agon relaxed again, his shoulders drooping dejectedly. Sena brought a hand to his cheek and turned the Shinryuji player towards him and peppered his face with light kisses making the other exhale slowly. Taking off his shades and placing them on the table, he pinched the bridge of his nose, the tiny teen didn't understand, trash like that quarterback from Ojo shouldn't have been touching him. At all. Sena sensing the sudden tension paused for a brief second before his expression saddened for a second time.

"Agon – san…" He breathed out, blowing over his cheek causing Agon to look at him with an irritated grunt. Sena kissed his lips gingerly, whispering "I'm sorry," over and over pecking his lips while rubbing his thumb across Agon's cheek bone in a comforting manner. The older teen growled as he wrapped an arm around Sena's waist and brought him down to sit in his lap, deepening the kiss. Why was he saying sorry? Wasn't it him that should have been begging for his forgiveness? He pressed harder against the youngers lips, making him shiver and moan in response. Agon's cock hardened at the sweet sound and he pushed harder, his tongue sucking on Sena's as his hands wrapped around the Shinryuji player's neck.

The small brunet let out a whimper; Agon was impatient enough already, so when his hand found its way to Sena's shorts, he couldn't help but look surprised at his boyfriend because he seemed to really be concentrating so he let it go for now. He rubbed the heel of his palm against the other teen's groin, licking a long path from his neck to the shell of Sena's ear.

"A – Agon pl – please!" Sena whined, rolling his hips up and purposefully rubbing against Agon's clothed erection. He groaned at the sensation as the runningback continued to rub his ass right on his quickly growing arousal. Agon's hands gripped Sena's hips tightly, creating fingertip shaped bruises; what little patience he had left ran out fast as he tugged off his shorts and underwear all in one go hearing the material rip. Sena gasped because of the sudden exposure of his own erection, making him writhe in Agon's lap and lose his rhythm.

The older teen smirked and kissed Sena again, plundering his mouth as he fisted Sena's arousal, hearing his wonderful cries of pleasure and the vibrations felt through their connected mouths made Agon's control snap as he swiftly undid his own pants zipper while push his pants and boxers down to his thighs. The brunet's breathing came out harsh and fast, his cheeks flushed deep red; he smiled at the sudden idea he had. While Agon was busy with kissing and marking Sena's neck, he didn't notice his boyfriend line himself up with his leaking erection.

Agon was too busy staking his multiple claims on Sena's neck that when his runningback suddenly gouged himself on Agon's cock, the dread haired teenager couldn't help but moan out as stars flashed behind his tightly shut eyes from the abrupt pleasure. Sena released a keen whine as he started to slowly lift himself up then slam back down as he managed to almost hit his prostate. He gasped, he was so damn close! Agon took the hint and got a good grip on Sena's hips again while thrusting up, making Sena gasp and wrap his arms around the all-star player's neck for better leverage. Starting off on a slow but deep pace, the two teens could already tell they weren't going to last for too long because not only did Sena just take Agon dry, but that really turned him on and just thinking how he had made his brunet this way; he could feel that with the tight clenching tunnel encompassing his hard cock, the speedy teen wasn't too far behind.

The Deimon student couldn't hold back his loud cries as his boyfriend continuously pounded against his prostate with precision. Agon's thrusts were unrelenting, he was going to fuck Sena hard and show everyone who he belonged to and make sure nothing like today happened again. He licked a hot trail from his blue and purple marked collar bone to his jawline over to his ear, "Come, now." Sena gasped at the husky command and came screaming Agon's name; forcing said teenager over the edge as well with a throaty groan from the multiple stimulations caused by Sena.

Sena slumped over and laid his head against his shoulder, still keeping his arms wrapped around his neck while trying to catch his breath. Agon shuddered as Sena's breath started ghosting over his ear teasingly; he brought his arms around to rest his hands on the tiny brunet's back, pulling him closer and burying his face into brown locks. The younger Kongo twin didn't care about the sticky mess between them at the moment, or the fact that his cock was still nestled inside Sena's ass, just that he was in his arms; content.

"Agon…" Sena began; Agon glanced over at him from his hair to see a tired smile plastered on his face. "I'm glad you dragged me away that day at the carnival." His eyes widened, before they softened and he couldn't help but chuckle, causing Sena to frown.

"You have no fucking idea…" The dread head replied, tightening his hold on him at the fond memories. Sena smiled in reply and laughed himself; they definitely were quite the pair. A memory suddenly popped up through Eyeshield twenty-one's mind and he grinned at the thought.

"But… You still owe me a lollipop." Agon raised an eyebrow at the random subject while Sena couldn't hold in his laughter any longer because of Agon's quirky reaction. As he continued his giggle fit, Agon just continued to stare at the runningback as if he had grown a third head.

'A lollipop? Since fucking when?'

**OMG HOLY CRAP THAT TOOK FOREVER. I kept losing inspiration but I think it turned out… Okay? I hope so… God I hope so, and sorry for such the late update dear god it's late! FORGIVE ME PLEASE! Because the next one is also rated M… Muahahaha! Anyway I hope you enjoyed you guys. Thanks, and until next time~**


End file.
